The Namikaze Daredevil
by M.C.A
Summary: Naruto lost his eyesight at the age of four. However, he has learn another method to see and has lost all sense of fear. Watch as he makes a name for himself and a ability to make Konoha shine once again. Pairin undecided. Smart and Strong Naruto.
1. Lost

**The Namikaze Daredevil**

A/N – I've never seen a Naruto story of one that he was blind. A mute one I remember reading once but never blind. Well the story starts when he is four, then we jump straight to the genin graduation. Similar abilities with Marvel's Daredevil, kind of add a few of my own abilities. A lot of Sakura bashing. I hate that bitch.

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Naruto ran and ran, fast as he little body would take him. The drunken villagers followed him. He wasn't allowed in the orphanage so he tried to stay in the shadows. However, a drunken villager had stumble upon him and cried out 'The Demon-brat is attacking me!' Now Naruto was running for his life.

Noticing an alley way Naruto took it hoping to disappear in front of the villagers. Only they followed, and the alley way appeared to be a dead end with toxin waste.

"This is it for you demon. This took me a lot of money to get, but I was saving it for you." A drunken village replied pulling out three exploding tags. He threw them onto the waste and soon they gave a massive explosion.

The last thing Naruto saw, was a great white light, then he knew no more.

**Konoha Hospital**

Many doctors and nurses were rushing about, healing the villagers who got caught in the explosion. The head of the hospital told the Hokage the villagers who were caught in the radiation blast would be perfectly fine. When the Hokage asked about Naruto, the nurse who was the only one to try and do anything, said she was able to heal all of his injuries, but she was unable to prevent the damage to his eyes. He would be blind for the rest of his life.

The Sandaime Hokage wanted to know what happen. Apparently the villagers claim the boy attack them then ran off laughing. They ran after him to teach him a lesson. When they corner him in an ally the 'demon' smirk and started to glow red before the massive explosion.

Unfortunately for the villagers, the Sandaime Hokage didn't believe one word of their story. He sent them to Ibiki where, after a few short hours of torture, admitted the boy didn't do anything except run from them. Another village threw the exploding tags into the toxin waste that caused the explosion.

The Sandaime Hokage walk into Naruto's room, where a cloth was wrapped around his eyes. It pain the old man to see a young boy will never see daylight again.

**Eight years later**

Naruto was fast asleep in Iruka's classroom. When it came to other students Iruka would yell at them. But he was writing things on the board so it was ok for Naruto. However, Naruto could never keep a good grade or even pass the weapon practical well. He did however; pass the jutsu test will flying colors when the test came around. That is the only why he stayed in the academy.

"Ok, who can explain the problem on the board? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ask Naruto." Sasuke replied.

Ever since Naruto first revealed he was blind, Sasuke always pick on him and ask the instructors to have Naruto read from the books, or do problems on the board. Naruto never found this funny or amusing and pick fights with Sasuke. While many of the students would say it wasn't right for Sasuke to be picking on Naruto, Sasuke's fan club would say differently. Saying it was Naruto's idiotic self for unable to read.

"Sasuke, you know I can't do that. Naruto is blind, therefore, he can't read. You read it."

Sasuke pouted before reading away. Naruto would have laugh, but he remain silent as he listen instead.

Iruka look at Naruto and he was suddenly drawn back when Naruto first came into his class.

**Flashback**

A young blond boy walked in with a black cloth wrap around eyes. He walked in wearing standard black clothing. In his hand was a wooden stick that hit the teachers' desk.

Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch when the boy hit his desk and didn't even say sorry.

"Don't be so mad Iruka. This is your new student, Uzumaki Naruto. I think he will become a splendid shinobi indeed." The Sandaime Hokage replied with a smile.

"Ho…Hokage-sama." Iruka gasped out loud as the Sandaime Hokage walk in behind Naruto.

"Hokage-sama. May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course."

Naruto walk up the stairs to the back of the class. Sasuke however, stuck his foot out causing Naruto to fall face first into the stairs. When he sat up he was bleeding above the eye.

While Naruto was trying to find his stick Sasuke pick it up and through it out the window. Nearly everyone was laughing. The only people who wasn't, was Shino and Hinata. They both realize that Naruto was blind.

Sasuke gave several kicks to Naruto. When Iruka and the Hokage came back in, they saw Sasuke punch Naruto in the mouth.

Iruka started yelling at Sasuke and told him that Naruto was blind so, he shouldn't be picking on Naruto. Hinata finally taking pity, lead Naruto to her seat where she had him seat down next to her.

**Flashback ends**

Iruka got lost in his own little world that the entire class was looking at him.

"Sorry, well done Sasuke. Now for tomorrow's genin exam, it will be on the clone jutsu. Everyone do their best." Iruka replied as he dismisses the class.

Naruto as usual was the last to leave. Iruka was worried about the boy. He hated to admit it, but a blind boy living on his own was terrible. He was curious to know how he even managed to survive. The only thing he knew for sure was ANBU always brought the boy food. Everything else was a mystery.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto jump from roof to roof observing his surroundings. No one was watching him or looking at him. That was good for him, he no longer had to play 'poor blind boy' in front of everyone.

Naruto landed on his apartment window and enter it. Tomorrow was the genin exam and he was wondering how well he should do.

Naruto merely touch a necklace on top of his dresser before giving a sigh. He wondered what it would be like to see again. However, he knew it was impossible. The power of sight left him long ago and now, he gain another sight.

Naruto went to bed still lost in thought.

* * *

"Ok, Naruto, you're up."

Naruto who watch each of classmates perform the jutsu judge them individually. The greatest threat had to come from Sasuke. Despite his dislike of the Uchiha survivor, he clearly was going to be a threat.

Naruto walk in and made the correct seals. In the end, one clone stood standing just like him.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka, give Naruto a break. He created a clone. His control was not bad. Surely we can pass him."

"Mizuki, I'm afraid not. The minimum requirement is three clones. I cannot pass him."

"Iruka, Naruto is blind. He did his very best. Truly you can let him pass."

"I'm sorry; Naruto can try again next year."

Naruto walk away. However he paused at the door as he listens to Mizuki's heart-beat. He was up to something, that much was certain. Naruto shrug it off and walk out the room. What shock Iruka was that Naruto didn't feel his way towards the door he just walk out. He wonder, was Naruto as blind as many believed him to be.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his favorite swing looking a little disappointed. He could hear all the children laughing and being praised by their parents. Naruto suddenly felt a presence near him.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Come with me Naruto."

Naruto got up and followed Mizuki. Mizuki lead him to a balcony where he could see the sunset.

"Iruka wasn't trying to be mean or hard on you Naruto. He is only trying to make you strong."

"Doesn't seem that way." Naruto muttered.

"Iruka was just like you. An orphan living on his own. While he understands that, he doesn't try to pick on you because of your handicap."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"Well, what if I told you there was another way to pass the Genin exam. Its isn't told much, but I'll let you in on it."

Five minutes later Naruto left Mizuki curious to know what he was up to. To be safe, Naruto was going to go along with Mizuki's suggestion. But at the same time he would be on his guard.

* * *

"Iruka, wake up Iruka."

"Mizuki, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"It's Naruto. Naruto's stolen the Sacred Scroll of Sealing."

"You mean the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?!"

"Hokage-sama is calling the ninja together. Let's go."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, that scroll contains hundred of jutsu and secrets of our village. If one of our enemies gets a hold of that scroll, it would be the end of the village." A senior Jounin shouted.

The Hokage didn't want to believe it. It didn't seem possible that Naruto could have stolen anything from the Hokage's vault.

"Wait a minute everyone. Think about who we are talking about here. This is Naruto, who might I remind everyone here, is blind. He couldn't have broken into the Hokage's Vault without help. Naruto is helpless without someone standing beside him. Besides, he couldn't have known the location of the Hokage's Vault. Someone is either tricking or using Naruto."

"I would have to agree with Iruka. However, find Naruto, and bring him here at once. We must learn who told him about the Scroll of Sealing." The Sandaime order as he waved his arm. Only smoke showed where the shinobi's once stood.

'_Trust Iruka to ruin everything. However, they'll never find Naruto. Once I kill the demon fox, the Scroll of Sealing will be mine.'_ Mizuki thought with a twist smile.

**Forest**

Naruto was lying on his back panting. This type of training nearly tired him out. However, he was glad he did it. He learned something highly useful.

"Naruto."

"What are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka look shock, but guess it was his voice that gave him away.

"Naruto, what are you doing with the scroll of sealing? Who told you about it?" Iruka demanded.

"Mizuki. Told me everything, although I think he is up to something…."

Naruto couldn't finish as shirukens appeared and nearly hit both Iruka and Naruto. Naruto acting fast, shoved Iruka out the way.

"Nice reflexes." Mizuki complented.

"Figure you would do something like this." Naruto replied standing up. Mizuki at once felt uneasy, even though Naruto was looking at him blind, he felt Naruto could see him.

"Oh really, how did you know demon?"

"You don't know how my powers work…no of course you don't. Think of it this way _Mizuki-sensei_, I'm a human lie detector. I can hear your heart beat. Not only that, even though I'm blind." Naruto disappeared before reappearing in front of Mizuki. "I can still see you." Mizuki jump back before he realizes that Naruto gave him a powerful kick to the jaw.

Iruka watch in amazement as Naruto quickly over powered Mizuki.

"How the fuck did you do that?! You're blind."

"If you've been blind for as long as I have you'll learn there are other means to survive. That is why, you cannot defeat me."

Mizuki withdrew the big Shiruken on his back and launches it at Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch.

"You just don't get it do you?" Naruto replied as he smacks the Shiruken away with his fist. Iruka and Mizuki couldn't help but look shock.

"I have excellent chakra control. All I did, was sent enough chakra towards my fist to knock away the shiruken. Apparently you are too dumb to understand this though."

'_Is this…is this really Naruto? I knew Naruto could have always done better, but I didn't expect him to be this good. It's like he can see Mizuki. He can actually see Mizuki. However, how, Naruto is blind and cannot see. The cloth around his eyes is proof enough. What is going on?'_

Mizuki was panting, every attack, every time he tried kill the blond he would always counter and give Mizuki even more damage. How was he doing it?

'_I'm a human lie detector. I can hear your heart beat.'_

'_Super hearing. Is that how he is able to defeat me so easily? If he is able to hear my heart beat, then maybe he could hear the truth in my words.' _Mizuki thought with an evil smile.

"Naruto, do you want to know the truth."

"Truth? What truth?" Naruto demanded.

"About, why everyone hates you."

Naruto was most curious. He could never understand why people hated him so much.

"No Mizuki, it's forbidden."

"Twelve years ago, the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko. However, the stories about him killing the great beast weren't true. In fact, the truth is he sealed it…in you! Now you understand don't you Naruto, the reason why people hate you is…you're the Kyuubi no Yoko reincarnation!"

Naruto froze when he heard the words. He didn't know if they were true or not. Mizuki truly believed he was a demon.

Before Iruka or Mizuki could say anything, Naruto disappeared along with the scroll of sealing.

"Damn that brat took the scroll. Oh well, I'll just find him. After I kill you. By the way, Iruka, why are you even defending the demon? I mean, he is nothing more than a bloodlust and a cold-blooded killer. Truly even you understand he is nothing more than a demon."

"You're right Mizuki, a demon is like that. However, that's not how Naruto is. You're forgetting something about the Kyuubi no Yoko. No matter how many times we damage it, it always heals itself right away. If Naruto was the Kyuubi no Yoko, why did Naruto loose his eyesight? Why didn't they just repair themselves? No, Naruto is, a shinobi of the leaf."

Mizuki gave a sigh.

"Apparently you're just a stupid and naïve as always Iruka. Oh well, you know, I wasn't going to kill you until after I kill Naruto. But I've changed my mind." Mizuki pulled out his last large shiruken and started spin it in his hand.

Iruka smiled and thought he was going to die. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to reappear and kick Mizuki back.

"Naruto? When did you?" Iruka asked in shock.

"Even though Mizuki words spoke true to his heart, so did you. I knew there was something else so I did not leave but hid in the branches above the two of you."

Iruka was shock to hear Naruto was hiding just a few feet above them.

'_This is not a genin fighting ablility. Not even Chuunin. How good, is Naruto?'_

"So the demon finally steps out. However you cannot defeat me. You never even graduated, and I'm a full rank Chuunin."

"Really, then see if you can beat this, Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

'_The Shadow Clone technique! When did he learn something like that? I heard it's a jutsu that takes large amount of chakra along with solid clones.'_

"Where…where did you learn this jutsu?" Mizuki half demanded half frighten replied.

"From the scroll of sealing."

"What?" Mizuki replied.

Iruka was just as curious and shock.

"I have other methods of reading and writing. Just because I never showed anyone in class doesn't mean I can't read. You're finish, sensei."

Several minutes later, Mizuki laid on the ground twitching as Naruto stood above him.

"You alright Iruka-sensei?"

"Yea, Naruto, how many surprise can you have?"

"More than you realize."

"So you mean, all those times you couldn't have taken the written test…"

"Yea, I could have performed it. But I didn't want to raise any suspicion around me so I couldn't to pretend to be helpless. After all, the element of surprise should always be a ninja's best weapon."

Iruka couldn't help but agree.

"Naruto come here." Iruka replied.

Naruto walk forward unsure what Iruka had for him. However, he knew he wasn't going to be harm.

When Naruto realized that Iruka was tying something around his head, Naruto knew at once what it was.

"Congratulations, you graduated Naruto."

Naruto smiled and hug Iruka.

Iruka smiled and return the hug.

**Three days later**

Naruto was fast asleep on desk. His cloth was gone from his eyes and was replaced by his forehead protector. Numerous students glared at him but he didn't care. Much to his disappointment, Sasuke sat next to him. However he said nothing. Naruto however, let out a groan when Ino and Sakura burst through the door shouting 'I Win!' in a loud voice. How either of them became shinobi's, he never knew nor wanted to know.

Sakura was the first notice Sasuke in the corner and ran to go and seat next to him. She then notice Naruto was in 'her' seat.

"NARUTO-NO-BAKA! GET OUT OF MY….!"

Sakura never got all the words out as Naruto set a back fist into her stomach; launching her to the other side of the room.

Sakura got up holding her stomach and moaning.

"Can't you ever shut up? I mean, just one morning, I would like to enjoy the peace and quiet." Naruto retorted in a cold voice.

Sakura was about to retaliate when Iruka walk in.

"Enough, Sakura take your seat. As for everyone else, congratulations, on graduating. You're all now official genin for the Konoha. Now, I will announce your teams. Remember, you will all be sorted into a three person squad led by a Jounin. Now then, team 1…"

* * *

"So, what does everyone think about this years recruits?"

"I'm surprise someone like Naruto was able to hit Sakura so well and so powerful." The red-eye female jounin replied.

"Really Kurenai, it's not that big of a mystery. She was being very loud; no doubt a fan girl as well." A chain smoker replied.

"Asuma, don't judge so quickly. After all, the saying goes 'don't judge a book by its cover.' Right?" A Cyclops replied.

"Kakashi, enough. Let's watch. I'm curious to know how your team will react." The Sandaime replied. Everyone turn towards the crystal ball.

* * *

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, (Sakura yelled loudly while Naruto moan.) and Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said nothing, Naruto bang his head on the table while Sakura cheered and tease Ino.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Abarame Shino. (Skipping Team 9 since I have no idea what the names are.) Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji."

Ino nearly pulled out her hair as she heard she would be teaming up with the laziest and fattest kid in the school.

"Wait here for your Jounin instructors."

Two hours later, every Jounin instructor came in and took their teams away. The only team left was team 7. Naruto had his head down. While Sakura was not only looking at her precious Sasuke-kun with stars in her eyes; but getting very annoyed by the tardiness of their Jounin instructor.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where our Jounin instructor is?"

"His leaning on the door outside the classroom, baka." Naruto replied in a calm down. Sakura jump down and tried to smack him in the head only for her hand to hit a log.

"Baka." Naruto replied calmly.

"You shut up, blind boy. You can't even fight. How you became a shinobi is beneath me. Most likely the instructors felt sorry for you and allowed you to pass." Sakura retaliated.

Kakashi decided at that moment to appear. Naruto was gripping his kunai tightly and was about to kill the stupid girl.

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of smoke, and surprisingly, so did Naruto.

Sasuke a bit surprise, quickly left before Sakura knew her 'true love' was gone.

Ten minutes later team 7 sat down for their first team meeting.

"Ok, first let's all try and get to know each other. How about you go first." Kakashi nodded towards Naruto.

"Sensei, do you like picking on Naruto-no-baka too?" Sakura asked. However, her question seemed to be more of hope than concern.

Kakashi was about to answer when Naruto sent a back fist into Sakura's nose breaking it and causing it to bleed badly.

"No I don't. Picking on someone just because they cannot see like the rest of us is something I do not like or forgive." Kakashi replied giving a dark look at Sakura who was scared shitless at the glare of her sensei.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Me, well I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes…never really thought about them. I have many hobbies, as for dreams for the future…never really thought about it." Kakashi replied in a bored tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I don't like anything, and hate loud girls. Mostly because they give me the urge to kill them." Naruto replied in a cold manner. Sakura shouted and called an idiot resulting a kunai baring itself deep into her shoulder.

"Sakura, be nice to Naruto. I wouldn't want you to end up in a river." Kakashi replied hoping to stop Naruto from actually murdering the pink hair.

"Ok, pinky you next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like (giggles) my dream is (giggles) my hobbies are (giggles) and I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-no-baka."

Naruto punch her, this time she flew to the rail and hit her head; knocking her unconscious. Blood slowly oozed out from her injury.

Kakashi however, was deeply concern about the blind blond shinobi. He didn't seem to have a single piece of regret for his actions against the pink hair. Not only that, he was far stronger and faster then his records claim he was. It even frighten Kakashi seeing how in one blow he easily defeated the pink hair shinobi.

"Ok, Mr. broody."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I really don't like anything, and hate almost everything. I really don't have any hobbies. And, I wouldn't call it a dream but an ambition to kill a certain man and to restore my clan."

Naruto and Kakashi didn't seem affected by the gloomily shinobi's answer.

"Ok, meet me tomorrow at training ground 9 for some training. But first, I got to get your teammate to the hospital." Kakahsi replied disappearing along with Sakura.

The two said nothing and disappeared from where they were sitting.

**Hokage office**

Kakashi appeared in front of the Sandaime. Surprisingly, Asuma and Kurenai were also present.

"Kakahsi, what are you doing here. My god, is that Sakura?"

"Hai."

"What happen to her?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto. You're saying Naruto killed her?"

"She isn't dead, but I fear Naruto might kill her one day. She clearly insults, attacks and does everything possible to make him feel bad about himself. If she did this everyday and got away with it, Naruto is close to snapping and will kill her. Today in front of me, when ever she insult or attack Naruto in anyway she could think of, he retaliated by punching and stabbing her with a kunai. When she told us she hated Naruto just because he was blind and a weakling, Naruto gave her a single punch and she flew towards the rail breaking her skull."

"Naruto shouldn't be that strong! I mean, the strength is not that of a genin's!" Kurenai shouted in shock.

"Hokage-sama. Perhaps its best if I fail the three of them. Naruto hates both the Uchiha and Haruno. I could see it clearly, he wants to kill them." Kakakshi replied as he begs the Sandaime to dismiss team 7.

The Sandaime smoke his pipe before replying.

"Kakashi, watch over Naruto. His hatred for Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke is common. They have never shown him any respect or kindness. Sasuke and Sakura pick on him just because he is blind. Ever since they first met him. However, something tells me Naruto is hiding something. Iruka told me, Naruto said, and I quote 'Surprise is a ninja's greatest element of surprise. I purposely let people view me in a way so I could easily over power them and take them out without even realizing what it them. Being blind as help me with this advantage.'" The Sandaime replied with a smile.

"He can see?" Kakashi gasp.

"No, he is completely blind. The doctors and medic ninja's all told me it was impossible to repair and restore his eyesight. However, he must have discovered another means to see. It's the only way to explain how he is able to survive without the ability to see."

The three jounin's said nothing but glance at the Sandaime, curious to know Naruto's secret.

* * *

A/N - Well, i wanted to do the stupid bell test in this chapter, but it was going to be too long. I hope everyone likes this chapter though. Even though Naruto is blind to Konoha, he has another method to see.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Naruto-no-baka – Naruto you idiot


	2. Team 7

**The Namikaze Daredevil**

I check this story eight hours after I posted it. I couldn't believe how many people like this story. I will tell everyone this right now, Naruto's secret will only be told during the Chuunin Exams with his fight with Neji. The entire secret to his hidden eye sight will be revealed then.

**Chapter 2: Team 7**

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura all walk towards each other. Sakura was wrapped in bandages from her injuries Naruto gave her. She glared at the blond before jumping onto her Sasuke-kun.

"Get off me." Sasuke replied as Sakura hug him like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto sigh, knowing full well he was not going to enjoy this team.

Naruto took out an apple and ate it. Unlucky for him, Sakura and Sasuke heard the sound of Naruto eating and turn to look at him. There stomachs starting to grow.

"What?" Naruto demanded when he 'notice' they were staring at him.

"You got anymore?" Sakura demanded in a cold tone.

"Shut up whore." Naruto snapped.

Sakura was really going to explode. No one called her a whore and got away with it. She was about to say something when Sasuke beat her to it.

"I didn't eat anything. I was in a rush so I forgot. Can I have some?" Sasuke turn his head, clearly asking for food was stinging his pride.

"No." Naruto replied calmly as he finishes the apple and pulls out another. Sasuke grew a vein in his head and turn to look at Naruto in shock. "Clearly you were foolish enough not to prepare your own food and gear. I'm not going to sacrifice my stuff so the two of you can please yourself. Next time, come more prepare. Besides, Kakashi-sensei is here." Naruto replied as he put away his apple.

Kakashi 'puff' appeared with a smilingly eye. "Sorry I'm late, but I cross a black cat and went and took the long way here." Kakashi replied in a cheerful tone.

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura screamed. Naruto cling to his ears painfully.

"Well now, I didn't tell you all this yesterday because of several incidents that happen yesterday but I will now inform you of your Genin exam."

"Genin exam? Sensei, we are already genin. How did you think we got these forehead protectors?" Sakura replied in a bossy tone. Kakashi could now start to see why Naruto hated the young girl.

"Well, I hate to throw the truth in your face so fast, but that test is merely to see who had potently to become Genin. Your real test is given by your Jounin instructors. Those who fail are sent back to the academy. Now I have here two bells. (Kakashi holds up two bells) the person who fails to get the bells will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi replied. No one said anything. "Ready, and go." Kakashi orders. Immediately, the three Genin's scattered, disappearing before Kakashi's eye.

For a while Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. To his surprise, Naruto was the one who was the most quiet and most silent type.

"Ok, seems like everyone is hidden well. The only question is, who to go after first." Kakashi replied a little too loudly.

Kakashi first thought was to go after Naruto, however he push the thought aside, mostly because he didn't want the blond to think he was ganging up on his because of his handicap. He decided to test a little girl who was crashing through the area like an elephant looking for her precious 'Sasuke-kun.'

Sakura was tripping, breaking and destroying every branch she came across in search for her savior. She stop short when she notice their sensei standing and reading a book.

'_Good, he didn't notice me. Now I got to find Sasuke-kun.'_

"Sakura." A voice behind her replied. Sakura turns around to see Kakashi holding his hands in a rat seal. Immediately the leaves around Sakura blew in her face. She felt drowsing for a few moments before she suddenly felt full awake. She looks around to see herself standing in a middle of a clearing.

"Huh? What's going on? Where is sensei? This is weird, and what was with those leaves. Where did everyone go?"

"Sakura…" A voice behind her replied wondering what was happening.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried happily until she saw the state of her savior. Her eyes open wide in fear. Sasuke was on the ground with kunai's all over his body. She was going to scream, that was until a figure appeared in front pulling out a sword for a staff. It was Naruto.

* * *

Naruto followed Kakashi towards Sakura and was shock to see him sneak up behind her and cast a genjutsu. What was more was she was completely caught in his Genjutsu. Unable to break free or even realize she was caught. Naruto walk forward and unsheathe his sword that was hidden as a staff.

"So pathetic, you can't even protect those important to you. You have no right to become a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. You along with everything you love will perish." Naruto replied in a cold tone before stabbing her with his sword.

Sakura for her part look shock and look into Naruto's face. All she felt was cold steel going through her body. She looks down to see Naruto's blade piercing through her stomach. Red blood was dripping. She looks into Naruto's face one more time before the darkness took over.

Naruto didn't even seem concern he just killed his teammate. He only said one word that Sakura before she collapse. "Retribution."

Naruto disappeared, leaving the area just as fast as he came. Kakashi jump down and check Sakura's pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt vitals. The blow to the stomach was not as lethal as he expected. Apparently Naruto miss. However, Kakashi wondered if he did it on purpose to make her suffer before death. Kakashi reach in his pouch and pulled out a first aid survival kit. He thought he wouldn't need this but was shock none the less that Naruto was so cold hearted. Apparently his hatred for Sakura was much deeper than Kakashi realized. He would need to talk to both of them about team work and working together.

* * *

Naruto watch Kakashi treat Sakura. To his shock, whatever Kakashi gave Sakura was slowly down the death result. Naruto grin his teeth. Perhaps he could kill his other teammate.

Naruto disappeared with Kakashi looking at the spot Naruto was hanging out. Kakashi immediately thought Naruto was going to go after Sasuke. He finishes healing Sakura the best he could and immediately turn to Sasuke, hoping to stop the blond from killing him.

Luckily for Kakashi, Naruto made no attempt to attack the last Uchiha. He was hiding in the trees almost like he was watching the last Uchiha.

Kakashi decided to put the Uchiha in his place before Naruto got violent on him. Something was truly strange about the blonde.

"Well now, are you willingly to try and get a bell?" Kakashi ask the raven head.

"I don't need to try; I know I can get a bell." Sasuke retorted back to Kakashi.

"Let's see."

Sasuke got into a defense stance while Kakashi pulled out his book. He started to read when Sasuke launch two kunai's and a shiruken out him. Kakashi jump aside when a pack of shirukens were fired at him after they cut some ninja wire.

'_Not bad. A well executed trap.'_ Kakashi thought a little impress. He was about to dodge them when another wave of shirukens appeared deflecting Sasuke's shiruken's. Both Sasuke and Kakashi look shock. Even more shock when Naruto appeared out of no where and threw a punch into Sasuke's face. Sasuke block the punch, grinning his teeth in anger. Naruto then kick Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke flew back. Sasuke flip backwards in mid-air and landed on the ground.

"What are you doing dope?" Sasuke demanded.

"Simple, only two need to pass this test in order to become shinobi's. The one who doesn't really need to return to the academy. They can die. Saves a lot of people trouble don't you think?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but the blond did have a point. He grew a smirk.

"Very well, since you clearly are dead-weight; how about I take your life." Sasuke cried forming seals.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." Sasuke cried launching a fireball at Naruto. Just as Sasuke was going to fire his attack, a hand grabbed him from the ground.

"Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu"

Sasuke felt himself getting pulled before he knew what happen he was underneath the ground.

"Now then, I can't have you two fighting and trying to kill each other." Kakashi replied, before he could say anything the alarm went off.

"Dear me, times up."

Naruto glared at his sensei before relaxing his guard.

"Naruto, come here." Kakashi asked.

Naruto didn't move. He knew what was going on and he didn't like it.

* * *

Naruto was tied to the logs while Sakura who finally regain conscious and Sasuke sat down in front of him.

"Well, let me tell the three of you your results. "Sakura, for someone who is completely obsess over her teammate, you're an idiot for not sensing Genjutsu. Naruto, you need to learn how to control your emotions and not attack your teammates. Sasuke, you need to learn to work with others and show respect. Also, self control." Kakashi replied in a calm tone.

Naruto didn't say anything. If Kakashi had to say how the blonde was feeling, he would say he was bored.

"On the good news, none of you will be returning to the academy." Kakashi replied. Sakura look happy clearly thinking they were going to pass.

"You all will be returning homes, never to be ninja's again."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sakura shouted.

"Simple, none of you doesn't even have the slightest idea of being shinobi's. For instance; Sasuke, you are blind and cannot see others talent." Kakashi replied in a calm tone.

Sasuke got angry and attack Kakashi. Before Sasuke realize what happen, he was pin down on the ground by Kakahsi.

"See what I mean. You know nothing about being a shinobi. So I'll tell you three a little something." Kakashi replied reaching for his weapon pouch. He pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke."

Sakura look a little confuse. Then she turned happy and pulled out a kunai. Kakashi was shock she was going to do it when Naruto's legs sprung out and wrap themselves around her neck squeezing tightly. Sakura was soon turning blue.

"Going to kill me huh? Sorry whore, but you're not even in my league to touch me." Naruto replied in a cold tone. Sakura grip his ankles trying to pull him off. However, Naruto held his grip true and strong. Naruto was about to snap her neck when Kakashi gave him an elbow to the gut; causing Naruto to release his hold on the girl. Sakura collapse breathing heavily and massing her neck.

"The three of you are missing my point. This is why; I've never had a genin team. You're like all the other losers who hope to be train by me. None of you know what it means to be a shinobi. I'll give you three one more chance. However, this time it will be even harder. However, no one feed Naruto. This is his punishment. Who ever feeds him, fails." Kakashi replied in a cold tone, he disappears from view.

Naruto said nothing and started to fidget around. Sasuke and Sakura look at him when the robes around him suddenly came loose and he stretch his arms around like nothing had happen.

"You two are really dumb. This exam was a test of team work. Working together and improving together was the purpose of this exam. You can't take on the world by yourself. That's why you have a team." Naruto replied calmly.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't want to admit, but Naruto made a lot of sense.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. A puff of smoke came out and Naruto was soon eating food.

"I always carry scrolls on me that have food sealed away. It's called survival instincts. Here, don't slouch on me." Naruto replied throwing them a bag of chips and a drink.

Kakashi who was leaning on the tree smiled. Maybe not all was lost. But first, he was going to have a little fun.

"What is this? Who untied Naruto?"

Team 7 immediately got into a defensive stance.

"Sensei, we are a team. That means we work together." Sakura replied getting scared at the glare of her sensei.

"Oh really." Kakashi demanded. Sasuke and Sakura shook in fear. Wondering what he was going to do. Only Naruto remain calm.

"Then that means….you all pass!" Kakashi replied in a happy voice.

"…" Silence was his answer.

"NANI!" the two of them shouted.

"Well I'm glad the two of you thought outside the rules for the sake of your comrade. Naruto, excellent leadership. You put your grudge and hatred aside and work together with two people you wouldn't want to in the first the place. This will happen a lot during missions. Best to work with someone and keep them alive; even when you don't like them, then have their death hanging over your shoulder. I want you to take a look at this stone." Kakashi replied as he looks at a green stone in the middle of the ground.

No one said anything for a few moments. Mostly because the Genin's didn't know how to respond. However they look at the stone none the less and waited for their sensei to continue.

"On this is, are heroes. Shinobi's who died in the line of battle. Unlike most hidden village's, we respect our fallen comrades no matter how skilled or famous they are. Many of these people you might have never heard from. On the battle field, there are those who break the rules become trash. However, those who abounded their friends are worst than trash." Kakashi told them in a harsh tone.

"Well, congratulations everyone. Team 7, has been made official." Kakashi replied in a smile.

Sakura gave a cheer; Sasuke gave an 'Hmph' and Naruto walk away.

**Three weeks later**

"Sasuke arrived at point c."

"This is Sakura. Arrived at point b." There was a moment of silence.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point a."

"You're slow dope. Did you get lost?" Sasuke replied.

"At least I didn't lose my pants."

Sasuke felt a vein grew and look down to see if his pants were intact. To his relief they still were. He suddenly felt angry that Naruto had trick him.

"Nice try dope."

"You look."

"I did not." Sasuke retorted more angrily then he intended.

"You look!" Naruto responded with glee.

"Targets on the move." Sakura replied. She threw an angry look at Naruto.

Naruto jump forward and landed on top of the cat which responded by scratching him to death.

"Target capture."

"Good, mission: Capture lost pet Tora, complete." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Isn't there any more exciting missions?" Sakura screamed into her microphone. All the men froze before collapsing. Their ears went into overdrive.

**Mission Room**

"Well done. Now, for team sevens' next mission. You have the choice between, picking potatoes, babysitting, and walking dogs. Or…."

"NO!" A banshee screamed. (Sakura.)

"Excuse me?" The Hokage asked politely, but everyone knew it was a demand.

"This is for children not shinobi's. We are shinobi's who must prove ourselves and show that love rules all." Sakura screamed.

Naruto wanted to kill the stupid girl right there. Sasuke look as if she had a point. He also didn't want to do anymore d-rank missions. Kakashi look nervously at the Sandaime Hokage.

"I see, well, you do have a point. Shinobi's are supposed to take challenges in order to improve their skills. I'm not so sure about 'show that loves rules all' though. However, I will give you a C-Rank for your hard effort. This shouldn't be too hard for your team Kakashi. But a challenge none-the-less. You're going to protect someone."

"Really, who? Who? A prince? A knight in shinning armor? The Fire Lord?" Sakura asked with excitement.

"Baka, that's a job for ANBU and Jounin's." Naruto muttered.

"Shut up Naruto-no-baka!" Sakura screamed moving in to punch the blond in the head, who side step her attack causing her to trip and fall face first.

"Baka." Naruto muttered. Sakura was holding her nose in pain, clearly angry at the blond for side-stepping the attack. Kakashi nervously scratch his head nervously. It was common to see Sakura take out her anger on Naruto who, somehow, manages to avoid her attacks causing the pink-hair shinobi to hurt herself.

"No, but he is important to his country. Come in." The Sandiame replies as the door opens despite team sevens' unusual behavior.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. _'An drunken old man? Wait his hands and body is heavily built. Not as a ninja, but someone who does carpeting? No, a builder of some kind.'_

"Hmm? What's this? Three kids? I thought I paid for a 'good' protection. Is this a joke or something." The old man asked the Hokage.

"Rest assures, Team 7 is a fresh genin team, but they are good and strong enough for this mission." The Third replied in a calm tone before return smoking his pipe.

"I don't like them. Especially the blond one. Can he even see?" the drunken man asks.

Naruto grew a vein and quickly reach for his weapon pouch. Kakashi realizing what Naruto was going to, jump on him before he fired his shiruken at their client.

"Now, now Naruto. No need to kill our client. So calm down." Kakashi replied before turning to the drunken client. "It's true that Naruto is blind. But he is a fine shinobi none the less. May we know our clients name?"

Tazuna look at them.

"I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder from the country of wave."

"Not to mention a drunk." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi applied pressure on Naruto's arm; Naruto thought Kakashi was going to break it.

"Alright, team seven; be ready at the west gate in one hour." Kakashi orders as he disappears in smoke. Naruto got up and quickly jump out the window. Sasuke quickly disappeared before Sakura realize he was gone. In the end, Sakura ran home and pack a lot of perfume.

* * *

Sasuke pack food and weapon supplies into his bag. Staring at his old picture of his family on the night stand.

'_I swear, I will avenge all of you.'_

* * *

Naruto was busy wrapping bandages around his arms and legs. He place ANBU pants with many cuts on them along with a sleeveless light armor shinobi shirt. (Around the bandages is the black wrappings that Sasuke used in the Chuunin exams. I don't know what their called so yeah, just imagine it.)

Naruto grab his backpack. This bag was a gift from the Sandaime. He was told ANBU had bags like this for long term missions. He never understood why the Sandaime got him so many things that usual got to ANBU. He place the scrolls inside before tossing the back on his back and strapping it to his should and belt. (The bag is very light and small. Naruto's shirt has a seal magnet that attaches to the bags top while the bottom has hooks to connect to the belt. Remember the Sandaime Hokage got him a lot of ANBU type gear.)

An hour later team seven stood at the gate with Kakashi standing next to Tazuna. When a unknown blond approach them, Kakashi was sure he was lost until he realize it was Naruto.

"Naruto, where did you get that outfit?"

"This? The Sandaime gave it to me last year." Naruto replied calmly.

"Why would the Hokage give you clothes?" Sakura demanded.

"Every year the Sandaime gives me clothes or scrolls for my birthday. I don't have money so he is my only source of income." Naruto replied in a cold tone clearly stating he didn't want to discuss this matter with his teammates.

Sakura however clearly wanted to continue and was about to pester the blond. However Kakashi step forward.

"Well, that's nice of him. However let's go. We are heading towards the country of wave. And if we make good pace, we'll be there by nightfall." Kakashi replied leading his team forward. Sasuke quickly followed but also curious about why the Sandaime was giving Naruto stuff.

Sakura paused, clearly wanting to know more about Narutuo's 'special' treatment when her 'Sasuke-kun' didn't get any. However, seeing her true love walking ahead, she quickly rush towards his side and started to badger him with questions. Naruto tailed behind clearly bored.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Are there any other shinobi villages? I mean, why would someone from Wave Country hire Konoha shinobi? Don't they have their own hidden village?"

"Not every country has a hidden village Sakura. Many neighboring countries that are small and poorer than many others, go to their neighboring countries. In record, there are five large hidden villages. Each one has their own leader. The Hokage; Kazekage; Mizukage; Raikage, and the Tsuchikage. Each one rules one of the element countries. There are smaller countries with their own hidden villages, but they didn't make a name for themselves as the five great shinobi villages." Kakashi replies. Sakura look a little confuse.

"Oh, I get it." Sakura replied before turning to Sasuke and tried to get him to talk.

Kakashi, Naruto and Tazuna all grew a sweat drop because they knew she didn't get it.

A short while later Naruto nearly stop at what he saw. There were two puddles in the road. However, what amazed him was the fact that there were two people hiding in a genjutsu standing where the water was. Naruto walk past them eyeing them suspiciously. Judging from their forehead protectors, they were mist-ninja's.

Kakashi also eyed the puddles with little interest but knew to stay on his guard. He continued to read his book and walking behind his team.

The demon brothers rose up and attack Kakashi with their chain.

"First one." They cried as Kakashi was cut to ribbons. Sakura screamed as Kakashi 'blood' splattered everywhere. Sasuke took a stand and by the look on his face he showed he didn't care that his sensei was just killed. Naruto got into a defensive stance but the demon brothers sailed past him. Crying "Second one." Just as their gauntlets were going to touch Sakura they felt a jerk and stop.

"What?" They cried looking behind them. Naruto's staff had their chain pin to the ground.

Sasuke, seeing his chance, jump onto their gauntlets and kick both brothers into a tree, causing their weapons to get tangled up around the base of the tree. Sasuke jump into the air and fired a shiruken to their chain. When it hit he threw a kunai into the middle of the shiruken causing the chain to be trap. Both brothers, furious and angry detach the chain from their gauntlets. One went after Naruto while the other went after Sasuke.

Sasuke threw his kunai. Missing the demon brothers left knee. The brother smirks and swung his gauntlet at Sasuke's head who dodge, and rolled past him. Before he could turn and slam his gauntlet into Sasuke's head, he felt a pain in his left knee and fell down realizing that Sasuke used the kunai he through as leverage to attack his blind spot on his knee. Fury rose inside him, he was prepared to fire his gauntlet into Sasuke's face when someone much stronger than him knocked him out just by grabbing his neck.

To Sakura's relief and surprise, their sensei was holding both ninja's. realizing the danger had pass Sakura screamed for her 'Sasuke-kun's' brave and heroic protection.

"Sasuke-kun. You were incredible. You're the best."

Naruto felt he should have let the two mist-ninja's kill the girl. If he was growing a soft spot for the girl he would need to distance himself.

"Naruto way to go. I'm impress you stop their attack on Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei, weren't you watching. It was Sasuke-kun who saved me." Sakura yelled in a loud voice.

Tazuna look at the blond and was more surprise to see him remain so calm in a situation like that.

"Naruto, how did you know they were enemy ninja's there?" Kakashi asked the blond. Everyone but Sakura stop and look at the blond for an answer.

"Simple, I can sense people's chakra. It's how I can see. I use two methods. One is my staff. I send chakra into my staff and release it when it hits the ground. Doing so, I can get an imagine of my surroundings. The other is sensing chakra. I'm very good at sensing chakra. I've never failed to notice anyone before."

Kakashi was impressed. He never thought of that. For Naruto too survive solely on chakra. He guessed he had to in order to be a ninja.

"Ok everyone. Let's go. Tazuna, we need to talk."

However, Kakashi did not ask Tazuna anything. Not until they got to a river bank where a boat was waiting for them.

Once they were aboard, Kakashi turn to Tazuna.

"Ok, now, why did you lie to us about the mission?"

Tazuna said nothing but started to sweat.

"Because you lied, that gives us the right to leave you and return to our village. Now, care to explain yourself." Kakashi asked calmly.

"Very well, it's because of a dangerous man is after my life." Tazuna said in a calm voice. He then started to tell them how the country of Wave was run by a man name Gato, who was a underground kingpin of drugs, thugs and desire for power. He came to wave and quickly took over. Causing Wave to fall into chaos. Tazuna was hoping to build a bridge to connect to the man land in hopes for trade and sells to raise up again. Something Gato would have no power over with. "So you see, I must build this bridge. I understand if you must leave me. However if you do, my poor grandson will just cry at the death of his beloved grandson and my daughter might end up cursing Konoha to the heavens. But none the less, I perfectly understand." Tazuna replied calmly.

Kakashi and his team nervously look at each other before Kakashi replied "Well, guess we have to continue guarding you."

Tazuna gave a sigh of relief while shouting victory in his head.

Soon team seven landed and started to walk into the forest. Unknown to them, a shadow was watching them. With a sword as tall as he.

* * *

A/N - Team 7 has many problems. Mostly between Sakura and Naruto. However, a demon hides itself in the mist and waits to strike a team that has no idea what lurks in the shadows.

Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu – Fire Element: Grand Fireball

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu – Earth Element: Suicidal Beheading

Naruto-no-baka – Naruto you idiot (Many of you would correct me, but there is about five ways of identify this phrase.)


	3. The Demon of the Mist

**The Namikaze Daredevil**

Many of you told me I was bashing on Sakura too much. In this chapter there will be very little bashing. However, Naruto will learn some interesting things from Zabuza and Haku. I'm not going to say anymore or I'm just going to spoil everything here. Pairing still undecided. However, these people will not pair with Naruto: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Ino, Inzuka Hana, Inzuka Tsumi, Anko, Tsunade, Sakura.

Some people have asked me for Kurenai, Rin, Shizune, Tenten, Konan or Yugito.

**Chapter 3: The Demon of the Mist**

Naruto felt a vein mark grow bigger and bigger just hearing Sakura pester Sasuke. Sasuke also look annoyed. Tazuna look at her as if wondering if she had an off button. Kakashi was reading his book, but he too was getting annoyed.

Before anyone could react, Naruto kunai nearly passes Sakura's head and hit a tree trunk.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched jumping into the air to deliver a fatal blow towards Naruto's head into the ground. Unfortunately Naruto walk past her causing Sakura to fell face first into the ground.

Naruto walk past the bush to notice something like a small animal, but too big for a mouse. Looking closely he notice it was a rabbit, but there was chakra of someone here. Naruto look behind in the trees. Whoever was standing her moments earlier was incredible powerful and no amateur.

Kakashi walk up to Naruto and realize that the rabbit was kept solely for the use of kawarimi no jutsu.

The mask man looked at the blond boy with interest. He was shock to see the blond found him so fast before the Jounin who he recognize as Hatake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi.

Kakashi went back to his team, looking very serious. Someone was in the area. Either was watching or ready to make their move. Kakashi didn't even seem to hear Sakura screaming at Naruto, demanding he apologize for making her look so bad in front of 'Sasuke-kun.' Before Kakashi could make a decision, he senses something moving at them at high speed.

"Get down." Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and force them down. Sasuke and Naruto hit the dirt.

A giant sword appeared just above their heads. When it pass it pierce into the tree above them where a sleeveless man stood. Kakashi look at him and notice at once that he was going to be a tough opponent.

"My, my, you're the Kiri's nuke-nin Momichi Zabuza." Kakashi replied casually as if the two ninja's were talking over drinks.

"Oh, you must be Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi." Zabuza replied before turning to look over at the Genin's. He gave a snort. "So you're in charge of a bunch of trash. I should have known you weren't going to live by your reputation and follow the Sandaime Hokage. Hey gaki, what's your name." Zabuza asked Naruto. However Sasuke step forward to give the answer.

"I'm…"

"Not you trash. I meant the blond one." Zabuza growled.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stated calmly.

Zabuza's face paled when he heard the word 'Uzumaki.' Kakashi seemed to have notice Zabuza had instant fear inside of him.

"Uzumaki did you say? That's impossible. They're all wipe out."

Now Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were starting to get curious. Was Uzumaki a clan with a certain bloodline capability? However, Tazuna was no looking like he was in front of all mighty Kami-sama.

"_Is he an Uzumaki? I thought they were wipe out nearly twenty years ago. Even though I never fought one, they legacy is even greater than the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Wait could he be sensei's…?'_

"Gaki, is your mother, Uzumaki Kushina?"

When Kakashi heard the name his eyes immediately open wide. He looks at Naruto but saw no resemblance to Kushina.

"I do not know. My parents died when I was born thirteen years ago."

"What's so great about Uzumaki's anyway. They're weak and pathetic. Sasuke-kun is super cool and full of talent." Sakura shouted with a look at Sasuke to agree with her.

"Actually, Uzumaki's are fully praise here in Wave, Mist, Ocean, Sea, Storm and Whirlpool, which is where they original descended from. The very first Swordsmen of the Mist was an Uzumaki with nearly twenty different styles of kenjutsu. Master's at chakra control and have an I.Q. over 200. They are first rate shinobi's who serve as the Guardians of the Sea. It's also said each Uzumaki creates a jutsu that only he or she can use. The people, view Uzumaki's higher than the Daiymo and the leaders of the village leaders with more respect. However…" Tazuna replied but couldn't continue any further.

"The old man is right. However, about twenty years ago, the Sandaime Mizukage, felt the Uzumaki's were too powerful. He then ordered his entire army to kill every Uzumaki. The fighting between the Uzumaki's and Mizukage lasted for nearly a year. Before every Uzumaki was dead, there was only one known survivor. She was my sensei and mentor. Uzumaki Koharu who fled to Konoha when the fighting nearly begun. However, I heard she died twelve years ago, during the attack by the nine-tails at Konoha's gate. However, the reason why Uzumaki's were feared…." Zabuza paused for a moment. Just remembering gave him the chills. "Was their power levels could even extend further than the Kage's themselves." Zabuza replied in a cold tone. Naruto was shock, so was his team. Tazuna however look at Naruto in a new light.

"So you're the greatest threat here. Normally I would take you out first, however, it seems like your Jounin will only get in my way. Let's begin this Hatake Kakashi." Zabuza cried quickly disappearing from the tree.

Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector. Sasuke and Sakura started at it. Naruto however, look at it and study the strange eye.

'_What is that eye? I knew his right eye had something powerful because it was always covered in chakra. It seems like it can, copy jutsu's? Yes, I see it all too clearly now. The way the eyes chakra is moving, it's design to copy and gather information. Interesting, perhaps, well, wouldn't hurt to try.' _Naruto thought as he begun to mimic's Kakashi's sharingan with his chakra.

"Kirigakure no jutsu ." Zabuza replied on top of the water.

Kakashi turns to look at him and then lock onto him with his sharingan.

"I'm honored to fight the sharingna so early, Hatake Kakashi." Zabuza's voice boomed everywhere around them. "Now then, there are eight killing spots, where to target, where to target." Zabuza mocks. Sakura and Sasuke started to shake in fear. Naruto however, did not even flinch under the amount of killer intent being release.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san. What ever happens, don't join the battle. To not interfere is the battle teamwork. Don't lower your guard no matter what."

"Sensei, what is he?"

"Momochi Zabuza, he was in the Kirigakure ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques." Kakashi explains.

"Silent?" Sakura asked. Her knees where shaking very badly.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed into a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible you'll be dead before you realize it. Also, I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. Like I said, don't let your guard down. But if you fail, you're only going to die." Kakashi replies calmly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're taking this so easy sensei." Sakura screeches at Kakashi. Her voice was loud and most likely carried for miles.

"Shut up tramp." Naruto growled.

"You shut up Naruto-no-baka." Sakura screamed.

"You really should be listening to your teammate." Zabuza's voice replied, as if he was everywhere around them. "A shinobi must be quiet and silent at all times. Just by yelling, I can kill you, like this." Zabuza replied. From behind Sakura three kunai's headed toward her head. Kakashi quickly reacted and counter it with three of his own. Sakura who just realize she could have been killed had her eyes open in shock. She was so glad, but to shock to say anything. Before she could do anything, Zabuza's killer intent started to rise; making the air around the poor genin's hard to breathe. Sasuke was having a hard time. He felt he needed to end the pain. He was prepared to end the pain by killing himself when Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I won't let any of you die." He replies with a smile.

"Eight choices; liver; lungs; spine; clavicle; neck; brain; kidneys; heart. Which one should I strike?" Zabuza voice appeared behind the Genin's. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were the only ones too scared to move. Naruto however, unsheathe his sword and struck Zabuza in the face. Zabuza block with his own sword, looking at Naruto with such high praise.

"I should have expected that Uzumaki-san." Zabuza commented. He look at Naruto with respect and seem to be enjoying the situation he was in.

Naruto seem to raise his head as if he realizes something. _'A clone.'_

Before Zabuza or Naruto could move, Kakashi jump forward and stab Zabuza with his kunai.

Water poured our before disintegrating around Kakashi.

"Sensei, behind you!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi turn around only to see Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho slice him in half. To Zabuza's surprise Kakashi also disintegrated into water. Zabuza shock and surprise to see Kakashi was able to copy his mizu-bunshin in the mist. Zabuza stood up only to feel a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move, Zabuza. It's over." Kakashi replies, holding his Kunai dangerously close to Zabuza's neck. Zabuza said nothing then began to chuckle.

"It's over? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. But I have to admit, at that time, you had already copied my mizu-bunshin no jutsu. 'I won't let any of you die.' You had your clone say those words….to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan. But…" Zabuza ended his sentence. Kakashi was getting nervous. Did he have something as an ace in the hole?

"I'm not that easy to beat." Zabuza's voice spoke behind Kakashi whose eyes open wide in shock as the clone disappeared.

"That's a fake too?" Sakura screamed in fear. She was going to die, she didn't even get to kiss her true love first and she was going to die.

Zabuza swung his sword hard and fast. Kakashi just barely manage to duck in time. Zabuza brought his sword down into the ground and switch hands to give more speed and strength as he delivers a powerful kick to Kakashi in the face. Kakashi flew through the air and landed on the water where he used his chakra to land on top of it.

Kakashi looks up to see Zabuza standing on the water edge forming seals.

"Suiton: Mizu Kusari no jutsu!" Zabuza shouted in a loud voice; slamming his hand on the water. Something grabbed Kakashi's ankles. Before he realize it, his hands where also bond by the water Zabuza set up.

"Too bad Kakashi, escaping to the water was a bad idea. This is a special prison we use for capturing missing-ninja's. It's an A-Rank jutsu. The water serves as chains and bondages and cuts off all possible use of chakra. But lucky for you, I cannot move from this position. However, doesn't mean I still can't take care of your brats. Mizu-Bunshin no jutsu."

A water clone appeared along side Zabuza and step forward towards the frighten genin's.

"As I expected, Gaki's playing ninja." Zabuza's clone replied in a cold tone.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're ninja's. How else do you expect we got these forehead protectors from our village?" Sakura demanded. Naruto wanted to bang his head on something. Why was Sakura being so stupid?

"Awe yes, Konoha, has some of the finest warriors known around the globe. But they have the weakest and most pathetic hearts. That village is too emotional, it carries, weak shinobi's. Shinobis that can't kill. Shinobi's who never felt fear or bloodlust. That's why, you're nothing but little kids who like to play 'ninja'." Zabuza replies. Sakura and Sasuke shook in fear. Unable to believe that a jounin was standing above them mocking them, Zabuza raised his right hand and looks at it. "When I was your age, these hands were already stained with the art of blood. I've killed more than any of you could ever dream of." Zabuza replied.

"Bloody Mist." Kakashi replies.

"Oh, so even you have heard about that."

"Bloody Mist? What's the bloody mist?" Sakura asked.

"For generations, The Hidden Village of the Mist was once known as the Bloody Mist for nearly fifty years. Do to a certain examination in order to become Genin."

"So you even know about that." Zabuza commented.

"What was the examination? This final test?"

"Students fighting to the death." This answer sent the two genin's in fear like no other. "Students, who knew each other, train together, became friends together. Were put together in a fight where one would walk, the other would die."

"Ten years ago, the hidden village of the mist was force to change this, due to the fact and evil appeared in the village."

"Oh, so you've heard of me."

"What did this evil do?" Sakura asked, uncertain she wanted to know the answer.

"Without hesitation or fear, he killed the entire class graduation that year. The Demon Zabuza."

Zabuza said nothing. Then his clone spoke towards the genin's. "I miss that day. It was so fun." It replied while Sakura and Sasuke suddenly became petrified with fear.

Zabuza kick Sasuke down and started to push into his chest causing him to feel like his chest was going to be crush just by the clone's foot.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed. Seeing her true love being defeated so easily, scared her to hell.

Naruto rush forward and formed a cross seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto replied calmly.

Zabuza's clone look up to see Naruto's rushing towards him.

"Oh; the Shadow Clone technique. Quiet a number of them. What?" Zabuza cried not even sensing the two Naruto clones from behind him as they cut the water clone to apart.

Naruto dispel the shadow clone technique. Using the smoke as a smoke screen he threw a fuuma shiruken at Zabuza.

Zabuza shock to see a fumma shiruken come out of the smoke from the Kage Bunshin headed straight towards him.

"Not bad. Attacking me when I'm not prepared for it, however…." Zabuza caught it with his right hand. "It's too easy for me." Zabuza declared. It was then he notices another fuuma shiruken.

'_Kage Shiruken no jutsu?'_

Zabuza drop to the water surface and laid there as the Fuuma Shiruken pass by him.

"Not bad at all. However, you didn't think that through well enough. That attack was far too easy for me to handle." Zabuza commented to Naruto. Naruto said nothing but disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zabuza look shock and look behind him to see the Fuuma Shiruken turn into Naruto.

'_The Fuuma Shiruken? You mean he used the henge no jutsu to get behind me? I should take him as my apprentice. He is even better than Haku.'_

Zabuza stood up and smiled.

"I should have expected that. From the last Uzumaki. They always come up with a genius plan, no matter how bad the situation gets."

Kakashi freed from his prison glance at Naruto. He wanted to send his team off, but Naruto overcame the situation and attack Zabuza in his blind spot multiple times. He was deeply impressive and wanted to thank the blond. However, he had his own problems to worry about.

Zabuza seem to be thinking the same thing and turn to face Kakashi.

"Well, I must admit that student of yours is quiet impressive. No doubt he is a true prodigy among prodigies. Well, let's finish this."

Zabuza rush forward but stop when Kakashi sent him a powerful glare with his Sharingan.

Soon Kakashi started mimicking his every move.

'_Damn that freaking eye is…'_

"Pissing me off."

'_Nani? Did he read his mind?'_

Both Zabuza and Kakashi started to form seals.

"All you're doing is just copying me. [You're not going to defeat me with your monkey like abilities." Zabuza's eyes started to grow in frustration. He was about to finish the seal when he stop. He saw himself besides Kakashi.

'_Genjutsu? No not possible. So is that…me?'_

Kakashi formed the last two seals and shouted.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"

"Na…nani?!" Zabuza cried as the jutsu hit him.

'_I was the one trying to cast this jutsu, but I couldn't keep up with his speed. What insane power.'_

Naruto jump to the high tree to avoid the techniques powerful gusting wind. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were not as fortunate as they all nearly got blown away from Kakashi's jutsu.

Zabuza landed on the tree base. Before he could recover, kunai's pierce his body.

Zabuza look at Kakashi who landed on tree branch with a kunai in his hand.

"Can your eye…can it see the future?"

"Yea, you're going to die." Kakashi replies calmly.

Two senbon needles pierce Zabuza in the neck apparently killing him.

"You're right. He did die." A hunter-nin replied.

Kakashi ignore the hunter-nin and jumps down to check. No pulse, Zabuza was dead.

"I thank you for your assistance. I've been seeking a chance to kill Zabuza myself. I must go." The Hunter-Nin replied calmly. He shunshin down and disappeared with Zabuza.

"Well, that's a good thing for us. Let's go…" Kakashi replies before collapsing.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

"Kids, you're sensei is awake." A woman shouted as Kakashi opens his eye. 

The genin's open the door and walk in. All except Naruto. Who was no where to be seen." Soon following them was Tazuna.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He left as soon as we came here. Says his going to go training and won't be back until a week has passed."

"Oh really? Well there is something I must discuss with all of you…" Kakashi replies.

**Location Unknown**

Naruto stops walking, studying his surroundings. He knew a building was building hold by cables in front of him. He also sense Zabuza's and that hunter-nins chakra inside the building. He calmly walks in. surprisingly, there are no guards. Gato was truly a stupid idiot and full of ignorance and selfish needs. Naruto walks in toward Zabuza's chakra signature. When he got near enough, he heard someone yelling at Zabuza whom Naruto assumed was Gato.

"Not only did the Demon Brothers failed. But so did you. You call yourself the Demon of the Mist? How can you be a demon if you were defeated so easily? Now the old bridge builder will have the time he needs to finish that bridge of his. If you can't…Ow, my arm." Gato cries as the Hunter-nin starts to crush his arm.

Gato's two guards drew their swords only to see another shinobi appeared next to them holding their swords to their throats.

"I think it would be best to leave." Naruto replies calmly but in a deadly tone.

The guards started to sweat unable to believe someone move so fast in a second.

Gato ran as soon the Hunter-nin release his arm. The guards ran out. Gato soon followed. Naruto raised his eyebrow when the hunter-nin took a defensive stance.

"Haku, it's alright. You don't have to do anything."

"Zabuza-san."

Zabuza turn his head towards Naruto.

"How did you find me brat?"

"Simple, I followed your chakra signature."

"Chakra signature?"

"Everyone has a chakra signature. No chakra signature is the same. During your fight I was studying you and saw your chakra signature. When you 'died' your chakra signature did not die. So I knew you were alive. Shortly after my team arrived at our clients house I left to track you."

"Do they know I'm alive?"

"I figure Kakashi-sensei would tell everyone after he put two and two together."

"True, it won't take long for Kakashi to find out."

"However, I wish to learn more about…"

"You're clan? Not surprising there gaki. Well, it really wasn't a clan. Only there were about five people. You're mother was very young. Her father insisted that she flee at once. In case the family did die out. She was the youngest in the family. Only a Chuunin but highly skilled like many Jounin's. When I was four, she became my sensei and tutor. I look up to her. She was so brave and so fearless. She was more of a tomboy if you ask about her. Red hair with beauty unlike no other woman in the world. She was a fearless shinobi. When she fled, she told me not to get so full of myself. I wish I could hear her voice just one more time."

"Zabuza-san?" Haku asked, unsure what to say.

Zabuza sat up, with great difficulty.

"The Uzumaki's wield no kekkei genkai's or specially abilities. Just these two things; high level chakra and a high level I.Q." Zabuza replied before he chuckles.

"I guess I can finally repay my debt to your mother. It only makes since, she was the only survivor from the Uzumaki massacre. Very well, I shall train you the same way she train me."

Naruto said nothing and showed no emotions. He finally got more than he intended to.

**Water's Edge**

"Ok kid, the first thing I'm going to have you work on is your taijutsu. I will also be teaching kenjutsu. Depending on how well you can do, I will teach you ninjutsu and some genjutsu."

Naruto said nothing but got into a defensive stance. Haku did the same and both leap forward getting into a first punch to both of them. Both caught each other's first. Naruto studied his opponent and realize, he was going to have so much fun.

**Week Later**

Naruto sealed everything he had into his scrolls and attach them onto his belt. Zabuza stood there, fully healed and stood ready to engage in battle with Kakashi once again.

"Naruto, come here." Zabuza replied as he pulls out three large scrolls.

"These scrolls have everything I know inside them. One is ninjutsu. Mostly water jutsu's, a few wind, earth and lighting. Never really bothered in learning fire jutsu's. The second scroll is kenjutsu forms and styles. The third is genjutsu and taijutsu. If you really want to become the world's greatest ninja, you must learn as much as you can. Strive to become Hokage unlike no other. I take it you'll be joining you're team on the bridge."

"Of course. I don't like them, but I will always fight for the leaf village. I will carry on the will of fire."

Zabuza grew curious about this will of fire for over a week. Naruto spoke of it with passion and respect. Clearly it wasn't the Hokage. However, he never asked what it was.

"Very well, this is the last time we part as teacher and student. The next time we meet, we'll become enemies. Remember what I said. And remember to be careful. And, here." Zabuza replied as Naruto strap the scrolls to his left leg. (Note, the scrolls are half the size of Kankuro's scroll for his puppets.) Zabuza pulled out another scroll this one much smaller and shorter than the last three. "This sword belongs to your mother. Before she left, she gave it to me, in hopes I would wield it with honor when the Mist was standing in pride once again. However, my attempt to free Mist ended in failure. Hopefully your 'Will of Fire' can give you the strength to wield to wield this blade."

"Thank you, but I would much rather no see either of you die. Or anyone else. But this is the road to becoming a shinobi. I will see you two there." Naruto replied. He disappeared before either Haku or Zabuza could say anything.

"That kid will become powerful. Perhaps he'll become the strongest in the world. He has such strange powers." Zabuza replies.

"It's almost like being around him, and you feel everything will be alright." Haku agreed nodding.

"In truth, I would much rather not have to fight him. However, my debt is repaid; therefore, we can finish this mission and killed that greedy little pig." Zabuza replies calmly and he walks towards the bridge. Haku soon followed.

* * *

Naruto stop short glared at the two samurai dragging Tsunami. (She told Naruto her name before he left.) Inari was on the floor crying. (Naruto doesn't know his name is Inari.) Naruto jump down and threw a shiruken at the samurai's head. The samurai's partner wield around before a kunai killed him in the throat. Naruto jump down. 

"Naruto-sama. When did you?" Tsunami asked in shock.

"I came by to drop off my stuff and meet my team." Naruto replied calmly.

"I'm afraid your team not to long ago and went to the bridge with father."

"Guess I should go there then."

Inari must have gathered his wits now that the danger has passed.

"Why do you even try? You're just going to get killed by Gato." He shouted towards Naruto.

Naruto unsheathe his sword from his staff and pointed it at Inari.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?" Naruto growled.

"It doesn't matter; you're just going to die if you go against Gato." Inari screamed.

Naruto disappeared before Inari's eyes; he heard Naruto landed behind him. Before Inari could say anything he felt a deep wound on his shoulder.

"If you think that coward, then just die." Naruto replied calmly.

"Wait, Naruto-sama. That's my son. Please forgive his actions." Tsunami shouted.

"Remember Inari. If you run, you will die. If you fight you will die. However, it how you die depends on how you live. If you fight, then protect those around you. Die to protect them. If you run, then you're no better than Gato, a god damn coward who will watch his love ones die." Naruto replied before he disappeared.

Inari fell down crying. His mother walks over and confronts him. Although angry; agreed with Naruto. According to Kakashi, Naruto follows a strict cold and strongly dislikes people who are not reasonable with that code.

* * *

Naruto jump from tree to tree and rush towards the bridge. He knew, Zabuza would engage his team soon, mostly likely right now. He didn't care if Sakura died, then again, Zabuza wouldn't care if she lived or die seeing how she was too weak and pathetic to even be a shinobi. 

Naruto landed near the bridge to see what was going on. Zabuza clearly was using Kirigakure no jutus, causing Kakashi and everyone else unable to see what was going on. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, holding a kunai but her knees were shaking horribly. Clearly she was scared to death. Naruto wouldn't be surprise if she pisses herself soon. Sasuke was fighting Haku who was using a jutsu Naruto never seen or heard before. Haku never used this jutsu during their sparring sessions. Kakashi was looking around, trying to find Zabuza with his Sharingan. Zabuza created a water clone and had it attack Kakashi with shirukens.

Naruto knew Kakashi was able to deflect them, so he was unsurprised when Kakashi did deflect them.

Naruto however lost interest in the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza. He started to watch Sasuke's battle. The stubborn Uchiha was doing fairly well, using his chakra to increase his speed. However, Naruto knew Sasuke was going to reach his limit soon.

"Man I can't believe I'm going to save that Uchiha's neck." Naruto muttered jumping forward.

Naruto hit Sasuke in the neck before he knew what hit him.

"Naruto-kun, I expected you to appear sooner." Haku replied in a calm voice.

"I went back to Tazuna's house, and ran into Gato's wannabe thugs. I took care of them." Naruto replied in a calm tone.

"I see, well, Zabuza's debt has been repaid, however, I won't hold back on you." Haku replied, pulling out senbon needles.

Naruto raised his forehead protector to reveal his eyes. Haku knew he was blind; however, what he didn't expect was to see pure white eyes. No pupils or iris could be seen. Almost as if they were ripe out. (Like Raiden's eyes from Mortal Combat)

"Let's go, Haku." Naruto shouted jumping forward.

Haku smiled; apparently Naruto was underestimating his bloodline. He moved forward faster then Naruto, he punches Naruto in the jaw and jump back in the mirror. Haku however was a surprise when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin, I'll tell you a secret, Kage Bunshin has a secret ability. Anything the Kage Bunshin learns is given to the user after it dispels. Now, I see your secret, I'll be ready for you." Naruto replies standing in the middle of the ice mirrors.

Haku was surprise. He didn't know that. In this case, Naruto had the advantage, because he knew Naruto could make up to a thousand shadow clones without breaking a sweat.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto cried, as hundred of Naruto's appeared.

Haku leap out his mirror realizing with this much power, Naruto would destroy his mirrors. He jumps halfway across the area to the other side, destroying as many as he could.

Haku, leap out of his mirror again, this time, he destroyed more. However, Naruto seem to be fully away of what was going on. Haku got confused so much he again approaches another clone. Only for it to exploded in front of him. Haku was thrown against his mirror and crash into it, shattering it to pieces.

Kakashi and Zabuza both turn their attention towards the explosion. Both grew curious who caused it. Zabuza knew it wasn't Haku so he assumed it was the Uchiha brat. However, the Uchiha didn't know anything to cause a loud explosion to echo around the bridge.

Kakashi was also in shock. He knew Sasuke and Sakura didn't know anything to create a loud explosion like this. He didn't know anything about Naruto. He was a big mystery. Or could another ninja appeared and taken over?

Haku got up only to see Naruto's fist meet his face.

"How?" Haku asked struggling to get up.

"I've never shown anyone my true capabilities. True, I did lose my ability to see the world. However, I created another method. I pretty much see you and everything else in gray. Also I can see chakra. I knew how your jutsu work for a long time. Besides, if my first plan didn't work, I still had three more in case my first one failed. My eyes can see chakra. Nothing can escape their sight. I timed everything so I can help Kakashi defeat Zabuza. Of course, I'm not yet ready to tell my team my abilities." Naruto replied in a calm voice lowering his forehead protector.

Naruto look at Kakashi's and Zabuza's direction. Zabuza was capture by dogs and Kakashi had a strange lighting jutsu in his hands.

Before Naruto could react Haku shunshin away appearing before Zabuza taking the blow to his heart. Naruto look on as he saw Zabuza try to cut through both Haku and Kakashi at once. Kakashi pulled Haku away to safety.

Naruto threw several shirukens and they hit Zabuza's shoulder blades, preventing him from using his arms.

Naruto quickly appeared in front of Kakashi holding his sword. (Yes Naruto unsheathe his sword.)

"Not bad, kid, you've improve better than I thought. Your mother would be proud." Zabuza replied as he kneeled down from the amount of pain. The battle clearly was showing the toll it was taking on Zabuza.

"I never really get to fight anyone at my fullest. Perhaps I can make my families name legendary again across the world." Naruto replied calmly. Zabuza chuckled.

"Kid, you can make a name even greater then any other Uzumaki. Remember, a shinobi is a killing tool. Nothing more; nothing less." Zabuza replied.

Naruto said nothing. He knew that was true. So Naruto remain silent. Before anyone could say anything they all heard clapping. Turning towards the source, they all saw Gato standing there with a small army of thugs.

"This is the result of the Demon of the Mist. More like the baby of the mist." Gato shouted as the thugs roared with laughter. Gato walk forward towards Haku. "Oh yes, I forgot, I owe this one for crushing my arm until it broke." Gato replied as he kicks Haku several times in the face.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"No, you see, this is the life of a shinobi. I used Haku just like Gato used me. I feel nothing for him."

"Aren't you a bit curious about this will of fire we ninja's of Konoha speak of?" Naruto asked Zabuza. Zabuza look at his prize student.

"The Sandaime Hokage as well as all four Hokage's wanted to change the ideas of shinobi's. This 'will of fire' is not fighting as weapons. We fight to protect and defend our dreams and ideals. Our families and friends. We share a bond that we seek to protect. Not as tools, but as human beings. It was a dream to create a golden age for shinobi's." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, don't go telling Zabuza these things. He wouldn't understand…." Kakashi replied, however, Zabuza interrupted him, tears pouring down his eyes.

"I think I finally understand. It was also my dream to cut down such ties of the old ways. My dream was to create the Hidden Mist Village so we can really on each other. I just never realize it until now. Kid, you may be right. We may be tools as shinobi's. But we are also human beings capable of emotions. Thank you." Zabuza replied. He tried to move his arms but they refused to move.

"Kid, let me get a kunai."

Naruto said nothing but toss the kunai in the air. Zabuza tore his face mask with his mouth and caught it with his teeth. He charge forward. Gato seeing the danger by angering the demon of the mist ran behind the thugs ordering them to kill Zabuza.

However, Zabuza easily evaded and cut threw the thugs as if they were standing still. Gato panic so hard he froze as Zabuza's kunai pierce through his neck. Zabuza kick Gato in the throat; sending off the bridge edge.

Zabuza struggled to walk back towards Haku. To die by his friend, and brother side. The two of them have been through so much, Haku deserve so much more. However, no matter how hard things seem to have gotten, Haku always stood by his side. However he collapse before he could reach Haku.

Naruto and Kakashi lowered their heads in respect. Zabuza died like a true leaf ninja, even if he was never a leaf ninja in the first place.

"Hey you dumb fucks. You just killed our meal ticket. Now we are going to raid this island and take all the spoils we want." A thug yelled, clearly acting like the leader.

"YEAH!" all the thugs behind him yelled.

Before anyone could respond an arrow was shot and landed in front of the thugs.

"If any of you even take one step towards our island. The people of Wave will kill every single thug that enters our land." A old man shouted. Inari was standing there with a cross bow.

"How about…I kill them myself." Naruto replies rushing forward creating several kage bunshins. The thugs barely could follow Naruto's movements.

A minute later, Naruto pierce through the last thug's throat killing him instantly.

'_So young, yet he can kill without a care in the world. Hokage-sama, what is he?'_

The Bunshins all dispel and Naruto walk past Sakura who flung herself on top of her Sasuke-kun the moment the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi had stop.

**One Day Later: Hill of Wave**

Naruto and the rest of team 7 stood on the hill where Zabuza and Haku's grave stood.

"Kakashi-sensei, can the life of a shinobi ever change?" Naruto asks.

"You regret your kills?" Kakashi responses back. Sakura and Sasuke took a step back when they heard Naruto had killed several people.

"No, they deserve death. No matter what. Thugs like that who raid on the weak don't deserve to live. That's my belief. However, is killing, the only life for a shinobi?"

"In our world right now, yes. We kill to survive. It's part of being a shinobi."

"I wish, killing could be taken out of our lives. We could live for something else." Naruto replies as the rain started to fall.

**Konoha**

The Sandaime Hokage look at the document in front of him before looking at the three Jounin's in front of him.

"The Chuunin Exams have begun." He replies in a deep voice. The three Jounin's disappeared at once.

* * *

A/N - The Chuunin Exams have begun and the Wave Arc is over. What will be the result of the Chuunin Exam? Wait until the next chapter: Chuunin Exam Problems 

Kawarimi no jutsu – replacement technique

Kiri's Nuke-Nin – Mist's Rogue Ninja

Kami-sama – God

Kirigakure no jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique

Kubikiri Hocho – Decapitating Knife

Mizu-Bunshin – Water Clone

Suiton: Mizu Kusari no jutsu – Water Element: Water Chain Technique

Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Kage Shiruken no jutus – Shadow Shiruken

Henge no jutsu – Transformation Technique

Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu – Water Element: Water Explosion

Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Mass Shadow Clone Technique


	4. Chuunin Exams Problems

The Namikaze Daredevil

**The Namikaze Daredevil**

A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait. However, I now Have a full time job and go to school part time so I found very little time to write. Not much in the Forest of Death in this chapter. Next chapter Sakura tells Ino what happen in the forest and a little secret about Naruto. No bashing, sorry you guys.

**Chapter 4: Chuunin Exams Problems**

Team 7 stood on their usual bridge. The only person not there was Kakashi, whom team seven started to wait impertinently for. Since the mission to wave, mutual agreement was agreed between the three genin's. Sakura and Sasuke would stop belittling and rude to Naruto. Naruto would stop giving them injuries and insults. While this did solve their problem, things became much quieter between the trio. That however, didn't stop Sakura from pestering Sasuke for the rest of his life.

Naruto look like he wanted to be somewhere else. Kakashi was so goddamn late. He started to leak his killer intent as a sign of frustration. Sakura stop talking when she felt Naruto's killer intent rising. Sasuke also look worried. Both genin's started to back away from Naruto, knowing he would need to release his anger, he might start killing.

Sakura and Sasuke were about to break into a run to get away from the piss off blond when a puff smoke appeared announcing the arrival of Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late, but I saw a fish drowning in a pond so I rush forward too…"

"Liar." Sakura screamed. Kakashi only replied giving his left eye into a smile.

Naruto however, didn't seem to have lighten his mood.

"Why are you so late?" Naruto asked in a cold but demanding voice.

"Well you, the truth is…I was busy nominating you three for the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi replied.

"Chuunin Exams?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't let his killer intent lower. In fact, it started to rise at a dangerous level; pure heat waves could be seen around Naruto.

"Now, now let me explain…." Kakashi began in a hasty voice. Clearly something piss Naruto off this morning.

**Flashback**

"Good, all those who will take some part of this event are finally here. Now let's being, the Entrance of the Chuunin Exam." The Sandaime declared in a deep voice.

Everyone started to mutter. Excitement filled the room. The Sandaime smiled. Perhaps this year would be very interesting.

"Enough, first off, let's begin with the rookie jounin instructors."

"I Hatake Kakashi, squad leader of team seven, nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto for the up coming Chunnin Exams."

"I Yuuhi Kurenai, squad leader of team eight, nominate Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Abarame Shino for the up coming Chuunin Exams."

"And I Saborito Asuma, squad leader of team ten, nominate Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino for the up coming Chuunin Exams."

Chaos soon started to spread across the room. All nine rookies competing for the Chuunin Exams? It hasn't happen in five years. The Chuunin Exams were known for being ruff and dangerous.

"Wait just a minute. Hokage-sama, you can't let these genin's take place in the chuunin exams." Iruka cried.

"What do you mean, Iruka?" The Sandaime asked politely, even though everyone knew it was a demanded.

"Hokage-sama, all nine of those students were once my students at the academy. I agree each and everyone of them is full of potential however, this exam will destroy them. They are not ready. It is too soon." Iruka replied calmly.

Many agreed with Iruka. Clearly fresh genins out of the academy were not ready to participate in the Chuunin Exams.

"Iruka, you have to let go." Kakashi replies in a bored tone. Kurenai and Asuma didn't look please.

"Are you planning on destroying them?" Iruka shouted.

"Well, they complain a lot about lousing missions. Perhaps this will scare them strong enough to stop their bickering. And bring their potential up to surface."

"Yet, you're willing to put their lives on the line because of that?"

"I was made Chuunin at the age of six. It got me real good." Kakashi replies.

"Naruto is not like you. Are you trying to destroy them both physically and mentally?" Iruka shouted stepping forward to meet Kakashi in the face.

"Kakashi, that's enough." Kurenai replies glancing at Kakashi.

"No Kurenai-san, Iruka needs to hear this. He just doesn't get it. While I do appreciate you holding onto your old bonds for your former students, remember Iruka, they are no longer your students. They are my soldiers." Kakashi replies in a even tone.

Iruka was about to reply back until the Sandaime beat him to it.

"Iruka, it's the Jounin instructor decision if their genin team is ready."

"Hokage-sama…!" Iruka shouted in protest.

"However, I also see that Iruka has a point. Despite potential, this exam could kill them and they will never be the same again. Therefore I will allow a pre-chuunin exam test."

"Hokage-sama…" Iruka shouted. He stops when the Sandaime gives him a glare.

Kakashi turn around however someone called him out.

"I don't know what you are planning eternal rival. I however waited a full year just to give my squad the necessary experience. I have to agree with Iruka. They are not ready."

"What's the matter Gai? Are you afraid that my team is better than yours?" Kakashi taunts. Gai look shock then shouted that he accepted 'His youthful challenge.' Kakashi however, started to get worry. He felt his team was ready. He however, thought they might not come out the same again.

**Flashback ends**

"Here are you papers. Friday, be at room 302 examination hall. Don't be surprise if you see ninja's from other villages here." Kakashi waves and disappears.

Naruto walks off clearly not interesting in his teammates option about the Chuunin Exam.

Sakura push her thoughts aside about Naruto and turn to Sasuke only to see he vanishes.

"NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Sakura screamed. She paused, and then got an idea. Her favorite hobby was still an option; Sasuke-hunting.

Sakura got up and ran off to find her true lover. She search the allies ways mostly because Sasuke rarely took the main streets. In one area she bumps into a brown hair gaki.

"Watch where you're going gaki." Sakura growled.

"Shut up you no breast bitch." The little boy yelled back. Sakura's eyes twitch dangerous at her nickname.

"Konohamaru, we should leave. She's scary." A four eye boy around Konohamaru's age replied. A girl around their age also looked scared.

"Right, new ninja tactic. RUN!" Konohamaru shouted. The three academy students ran for their lives as Sakura came rushing after them. Destroying and trashing everything that got in her path.

Konohamaru ran ahead clearly frighten and didn't want to feel the wrath of the pink hair genin. However, he bumps into someone wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Oh, gaki, you bump into me. Does that mean you want to fight?" The boy replies. He picks up Konohamaru and stares him dead and the eye.

"Oh Kankuro, put him down. You're going to get us into trouble." A blond hair girl replied with four pig-tails.

"Temari, I'm just going to teach this brat some respect that's all. I can do it before he gets here."

"Do something? Konohamaru is going to be…" the two children turn to Sakura.

"R…right. Put him down right now." Sakura orders. Kankuro glares at Sakura and she backs away putting the two children in front of her as shields.

Kankuro raised his fist only for a rock to hit him in the head. Kankuro glares at the boy before putting the boy down. He unwrap his bandages around his shoulders and was prepared to use an unknown weapon on Sasuke. Sakura felt a little terrified but excited that her Sasuke-kun was going to kick his ass and show how great he was.

"Kankuro enough." A voice replied near Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes open and turn to the source. There stood another Genin with suna forehead protector and a guard on his back.

"Gaara, they were the ones who started it…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara snap in a motionless tone.

"Right…sorry Gaara." Kankuro replies backing away waving his hands in the air.

Sakura and Sakura back away from the red hair genin. They were strongly reminded of Naruto. They knew he wasn't joking. He clearly had problems with his own teammates.

"Let's go." Gaara orders as he shunshins down towards his teammates.

"Wait…" Sakura replies gathering her wits. She didn't like his eyes. They had bloodlust and desire to kill.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you must be ninja's from Suna. Even though Suna and Konoha are allies you need to have a pass to be here." Sakura demanded.

"You really don't have a brain do you Haruno. They are here for the Chuunin Exams." A voice replies on the other side. The eight ninja's (Suna, Sasuke, Sakura and the Konohamaru Corps) look up at a branch to see Naruto standing there. Naruto suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of his team.

"Your name." Naruto asked calmly to Gaara.

"Sabuku no Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto. We shall see you in the Chuunin Exams." Naruto replies leading his team away. Sakura and Sasuke followed. Unsure who was scarier, Gaara or Naruto.

Gaara said nothing but led his team away in the other directions.

**Friday: Room 302**

Naruto and his team enter the room for the Chuunin Exams. They walk forward and lean on the wall clearly not wanting to be disturbed. Sasuke for his part feared his fan club would be here. Naruto didn't want anyone talking to him. Sakura wanted her Sasuke-kun to take her on a date.

"Sasuke-kun, I've miss you so much." A voice yelled out loud. Yamanaka Ino made her unwelcome entrance by jumping on Sasuke in a cheerful way. As if she was Sasukes' girlfriend.

"Get off Sasuke-kun Ino-pig." Sakura screamed. Naruto wondered if she ever learned to be quiet. Then again, he would be surprise if she learned to use her brain.

"Keep it down." Shikamaru replies walking forward with Choji who unsurprisingly had a bag of chips open and was smacking on them. Naruto glares around. Idiots will always being idiots.

"Oh, it looks the entire rookie nine is together again. I heard all of our sensei's nominated us. They must really think high of us." Shikamaru replies.

"Awe, they just want to show off." Kiba replied, leading his team forward.

Ino was hugging Sasuke like no tomorrow; Sasuke was trying to get Ino off of him. Naruto however felt tense. Out of all the genin's inside the room, only two caught his eye. (Well you all know what I mean) the first of course, was Sabuku no Gaara. His chakra however was strange. So Naruto turn to another boy's chakra. It was massive. Nearly the same amount as Kakashi's.

"You all want to keep it down. You're attracting a lot of attention." A boy with silver hair replies.

"Who are you?" Sakura snaps in a loud voice.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. And if I was all of you, I keep it down. You're all making quite a ruckess."

They look around to see nearly everyone looking at them with intent to kill.

"You remind me of my first time taking the Chuunin Exams." The Kabuto replied with a smile.

"So is this your second time taking the exams Kabuto-kun?" Ino asked politely.

"Nope. It's my seventh." Kabuto replied in a nervous chuckle, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"That bad, these exams." Sakura replied in an easy tone.

"Well, they say seven is a lucky charm. So I'm hoping to pass this time."

Naruto however was curious. He clearly was powerful. One of the most powerful people in the room. Yet, he could not pass the exams. Something was extremely wrong.

"How about some information. I've been collecting information for the chuunin exams."

"Can you do anybody taking the chuunin exams?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure who are you interested in?"

"Hyuuga Neji. Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke asked before any one else could.

"Hmm, that's not fun, knowing their names. Makes it too easy. Very well, first Hyuuga Neji." Kabuto replies as he pulls out ninja cards. "Not a bad shinobi. Clearly is going to be a tough competitor this year. Next Rock Lee. Teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten; also a year older. Like his team, the first to enter the exams like all of you. Now, Sabaku no Gaara. Interesting, did a B-rank mission and came back unscratched." Kabuto replied letting the information sink in.

They all seem shock to hear a genin did a b-rank mission and left unscratched. All where wondering what was he.

"Next Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm, he's your teammate. Blind, unable to see from an accident since the age of four. Genjutsu and taijutsu are zero. Written test is also a zero. Ninjutsu. Well he manages to get a dissent grade. Don't know how he became a shinobi. His stats are extremely low."

"What about the ninja village's?" Ino asked.

"There are many hidden villages. However, there are only so many that even come here to Konoha for the chuunin exams. Iwa is out the question. They have a huge grudge against Konoha and are still licking their wounds from the last war. Kumo too. We have also been at war with Kumo and they didn't send any genin's because of constant political arguments. Kiri didn't send ending because of their ever lasting civil war. So we pretty much get Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Suna and this new village: Sound."

"What about this village Sound? Are they any good?" Sakura asks.

"Nope, they are a brand new village and isn't most likely a threat."

Before anyone could react, three figures were rushing pass everyone towards the little group. Kabuto seemed to have notice. He turns around a deflected the senbon's. The guy wearing heavy clothing and bandages attacks Kabuto nearly missing his face.

Kabuto jump back from the last attack with a smile and took a defensive stance.

The three genin's, apparently from Sound, stop and look at Kabuto.

Before anyone could say anything Kabuto's glasses broke.

"Awe, I see. So that's the kind of attack you used." Kabuto replied taking off his glasses.

"Actually…no I used _that_ kind of attack." The boy replied calmly.

Kabuto froze in place and feel down. Almost looking like he was sick. Before the rookie nine could react, Kabuto spat out blood.

"Hold on, how is that possible? That punch never connect. I saw the entire thing." Sasuke demanded in a uneasy tone.

"Was that a dog whistle?" Naruto replied rubbing his ears.

Everyone turn to look at him. To their surprise blood was coming out from it.

"Naruto…what happen?" Sakura ask in shock.

"I swear that was a dog whistle. Only much sharper and more intense. Damn, my ears hurt." Naruto complain as he tried to stop the bleeding.

The Sound team looked a little shock. Unable to react at this remark. His remark was nearly on the money.

"What is wrong with Naruto?" Ino asked.

"That's right. Naruto has sensitive ears…." Sakura then told them about Naruto's little secret.

**Flashback**

"Hey Naruto."

"What?" Naruto bark at Sakura.

It was two days after they came back the Mist and Sakura approach him before Kakashi arrived. Sasuke stood their looking a little annoyed.

"How do you get around if you can't see?"

This question made Sasuke look at the blond with interest. He never thought of that.

"Instincts." Naruto answered after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean Instincts?" Sakura demanded. This was not the answer she was seeking.

"Like I said; instincts. It's common for human's sense to increase when they lose a sense. A blind mind can easily gain a new ability to survive. In my case, I use two things mostly. My ears and nose. My ears are a hundred times more sensitive then yours or anyone else's. Also, I use my nose to smell my surroundings. It's also a way for me to know who is around and who is who. It's how I can tell you two apart. Sakura, you always wear cherry perfume. Sasuke always cleans his clothes once a week. And Kakashi…well not sure you want to know." Naruto replies in a calm tone.

Sakura look amazed at this information. She was about to leave Naruto alone when he spoke again.

"Sakura, sometimes you see the world in a different light. When you can no longer see. My nose and ears are my eyes now. If I lose them, I might lose everything that's left of me." Naruto replied in a calm tone.

**End Flashback**

They were surprise to hear Naruto's ears were sensitive. To confirm this, everyone turn to Kiba. Akamaru gave a growl and a bark and Kiba spoke.

"Naruto's right. It was something like a dog whistle. Akamaru told me." Kiba replied calmly.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Mostly likely it's a sound wave that gives off the sound of a dog whistle." Sakura replied as if in deep thought.

Naruto wanted to smile. For once, the pink hair girl used her brain. She was very close to the truth. Naruto smirk at the sound ninja's. They didn't seem too happy that they discovered the attack in matter of moments.

"Alright, settle down everyone." A loud voice roared at the front of the room. When the smoke cleared there stood a Jounin along with some chuunins.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Morino Ibiki, your first examiner protector." The man replied a in a black trench coat.

"You sound ninja's, no fighting unless given permission. Even with permission you cannot kill you opponents. Now then, you all have a number from downstairs. You will take your seats and begin. Now, you will be given a written test…."

Naruto tune Ibiki out and began to sleep for the exam. He could have easily seen his intentions. However, he would rather be more relaxed.

After an hour, Ibiki failed everyone who was shitless to continue.

Those who had survived now face a blood lusting Anko.

Anko seem very please with all the genin's. She even said she was going to have 'fun' with them. She told them simply to follow them and lead them to a sealed off area.

"Alright, welcome to the forest of death." Anko replied. However, every Genin became aware she was actually enjoying herself.

"Now, I need everyone to sign these." Anko replied holding up papers.

"What are those?" A boy in a black jumpsuit asks.

"There will be deaths involved in this examination. These are papers saying you're ok with killing and getting killed. Besides, I hate paper work. Especially with deaths that I'm responsible for. When everyone is finish, turn them in to the booth and get a scroll. Your object is to get two scrolls and bring them to the tower. Here you go." Anko then held up two scrolls.

"The heaven and earth scroll. Now, let's begin." Anko cried grinning like a bloodlust idiot.

It was several moments later that team 7 walks out of the tent with a heaven scroll. They walk towards gate 14 and waited for the examination to begin.

Anko watch the blond hair genin with interest. It was said he was helpless and unable to fight. However, she suspected that was what he wanted people to think. Ibiki, being the Head Integrator for ANBU division also gave several reports believing that the boy was hiding more than he letting out.

**Flashback Six years Ago**

"What? You want us to watch the blind boy?" Anko shouted at the Hokage. Several ANBU members stood there as well, curious to know what this was about. They knew it wasn't protecting the boy. So they all wanted to know why.

"Something is not right about him. He may look like he is helpless. However, every time he comes to visit me or me to visit him, his chakra is larger than it normally should be. Not only that, I've notice he disappears for quite some time. Even I can't find him. I want to know what he is doing during this time of periods. Discover it."

"Hai." The team shouted.

**Six Weeks Later**

For weeks the ANBU teams have been watching Naruto carefully. However, he mostly sat on the swing looking extremely sad. Or watch as he got pounded into the ground by the civilians. They felt ashamed that they had to watch the boy endure all of this punishment everyday. However, they couldn't find anything about him training other than some basic academy training. One thing they all agreed on, it was as if the boy could see them. They each had felt eyes watching them.

In the end, the Hokage called off the investigation, however, everyone in ANBU now felt the blond was more than meets to the eyes.

**End Flashback**

Anko knew it was no secret everyone in ANBU felt a little uneasy around the blind boy. Even Hatake Kakashi reported Naruto chakra was larger than he let out. Several people tried to spy on him by no one could get the information they needed.

Anko just sigh. She wanted to know his secret so badly it was killing her. She hopes this exam would help the ANBU bring it out.

"Ok, let's begin." Anko shouted as the gates swung open.

**Team 7**

The gate swung open and Naruto however walk only a few feet into the forest when he called for a stop.

"Sasuke, use your Sharingan and find us a safe place to talk. Sasuke did as he was told and look around with his sharingan. He soon found a large bush that could hide anyone from view.

"Ok listen up; this exam is not what it seems to be. First off, everyone is our enemy. We have no allies in this battle field. Not even our fellow leaf ninja are allies. For our fellow rookies, what can you tell me about them?" Naruto asked his teammates. They all look at him with confuse looks. Naruto gave a sigh; he wanted to beat them up so badly.

"First off, team 10. An information gathering squad. They gather information and use it to their advantage. Shikamaru and Ino gather information, Choji is their back upper. He is the backbone while those two are the brains. So their team is pretty well balance. Then there is team 8, our worst type of opponent. A Huuga, a Inuzuka, a Abarame. Each of these abilities is known for tracking and scouting, also making them a survival team. I know it's nearly impossible to sneak up on an Inuzuka, however no one here doesn't know that. That information is vital to us. The same goes for a Hyuuga. With their Byakugan they cannot be sneaked upon and can see through Genjutsu, traps and have a 360 degree of eyesight. Not to mention they can see at night as if it was day. An Abarame can be tricky. With their ability they can know about us approaching and can defeat us in moment of seconds. Also, let's stay out of the way from Hyuuga Neji's team. As combat specialist they are also not a team we want to cross. Also, let me see the scroll." Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled out the scrolled.

Naruto then pulled out five scrolls of his own.

"These are fake heaven an earth scrolls. While you two were standing at the gate I was creating these. Take one of each. I mark the sides to help you two tell the difference. If you get in a tight situation use these scrolls and bail out immediately. There is no telling what type of dangers. Also, I'm going to give our team a little advantage in this examination. Kirigakure no jutsu." Naruto replied. Instantly, mist started to appear around the area before it became thick enough to blind everyone around them. Sasuke was surprise to see Naruto knew the hidden mist technique. Even more surprise his sharingan couldn't see any chakra. Naruto stood up.

"Listen, keep close to me. This mist is really thick and can block a lot of senses. So follow me. I'm use to this type of situation and keep close.

"Did you know about this?" Sakura asked Sasuke in a low voice.

"No. Plus, what is bugging me is the information he has on the Hyuuga Clan. Not even I could get that type of information on them. He seems to be certain they would be extremely bad for us. Well I have to agree that this situation does help us. Try to be quiet Sakura. We don't need to encounter ninja's unnecessary here." Sasuke replied taking off after Naruto. Sakura soon followed.

**Another Part of the Forest**

Orochimaru was not happy. He knew there was no mist ninja's in the area. However, a powerful mist that jammed all of his abilities to sense people suddenly cut him off. Twice he hit his head on a branch.

He knew he might not even get the Uchiha in time.

**Five Days Later**

Nearly five teams stood strong and ready for their final exam. They stood in what appeared in a battle arena waiting for the Hokage to speak.

"Congratulation to everyone who managed to survive, and complete the second stage of the Chuunin Exams. However, before we begin the third exam, we are going to have small premonition round. Hayate."

A puff of smoke appeared an a pale looking Jounin appeared before everyone.

"I'm Gekko Hayate. Your proctor for the pre-final chuunin exam. First, is there anyone who would like to withdraw from the exams?"

Kabuto immediately raised his hand.

"I give up." Kabuto shouted.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto. Very well you may go." The third said as Kabuto gave a bow in thanks and walk out. His teammates stop him and whispered in a conversation no one could hear.

Naruto look at Kabuto, curious to know why he was quitting. He was brought back to attention when Sasuke smrik as he was up first. Naruto however paid very little attention.

Shikamaru got a victory over the sound girl. Shino also defeated the other sound guy who could spit high pressure wind from his hands. Naruto knew he had to watch out for Shino. The two Sand genins also defeated two leaf shinobi. Putting them in the hospital. Ino and Sakura also ended up fighting each other. However, this was not called 'exciting' for neither had talent in Naruto's opinion. Finally Naruto's turn came. Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba boosted about how he got lucky and was going to win.

"I feel sorry for you brat, just to show you some mercy, I'll end this in one punch." Kiba declared. Naruto said nothing. Naruto's staff lean forward as if mocking Kiba to come forward. Kiba grew angry at Naruto for not even responding.

"Here I come." Kiba declared. He launch himself at Naruto shouting "Gotcha" Happily. This however was a mistake as Naruto duck from his attack and Kiba fell and rolled until he hit the wall.

Kiba got up wiping blood from his mouth he some how got during his roll. His eyes showed the frustration.

"You know, you shouldn't be so loud. It gives you away in a heart beat." Naruto replied calmly.

"You just got lucky. Next time you won't get so lucky. Akamaru, here you go." Kiba shouted throwing him a soilder pill. Akamaru ate it in one gulp. Naruto didn't even show any emotions.

"Juujin Bunshin no jutsu" Kiba cried as Akamaru transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba.

Kiba together with Akamaru, attack Naruto. However, Naruto would always evade his attacks. Finally after Akamaru got hit by Naruto's staff, he flew back uncounicous and his technique dispelled.

"Akamaru! You teme!" Kiba shouted. He grab the staff and pulled. To his surprise, It came easily. Kiba swung to hit Naruto in the head with his own staff however Naruto evaded it and spun around in a three sixty degree in his spot. Kiba then realize what Naruto was holding. His eyes open in fear to see Naruto's blade coming closer to him. Kiba made an attempt to get out the way, however, it was too late.

Everyone on the side line watch as if time had stop. They could only see Naruto's blade come closer and closer. Their hearts pounding, sweat dropping. It felt an eterinty until Naruto's sword pierce through Kiba's rib cage and came out until the other side.

Naruto showed no emotion as his sword pierce through Kiba. Nor as the blood splattered everywhere. He just pulled out his sword and drop it. He then walk up to the balacany where everyone was waiting.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered to Kurenai as he past her. Kurenai wanted to cry. She felt responable for getting her student killed. She could only watch as the medic shinobi's place Kiba on the rack and prepared to move her.

One of the medic shinobi's walk up to her.

"Are you Inuzuka Kiba's sensei?"

"Hai."

"Please come this way." He motion her to follow him.

Kakashi and Asuma also followed Kurenai.

**With Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma & Medic Ninja**

"Not dead?"

"The blow look fatal, however it was not. It miss it vital point by 8 cm. Inuzuka Kiba is still alive. However, what questions me is the killing blow. This is not the work of an amateur. I haven't seen this since a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist. That was nearly 30 years ago."

"What about Kiba? How will this..."

"He is expected to make a full recovery. That is all." The medic ninja bowed and left.

"Kurenai, I'm going to tell you this now. The Sandaime Hokage, is suspicous of Naruto. He believes Naruto is far more powerful then he appears and is not so helpless as he seems. Right now, there are ANBU watching and keeping a close eye on him. This news isn't that shocking, especially after what I witness in wave. Kurenai, do not tell your team until the day before the finals about Kiba. Ok." Kakashi whispered.

Kurenai nodded, her interest truly peeking. Uzumaki Naruto, was more powerful then he appeared. While this was true for all shinobi's but to have ANBU watch your every move was crazy. Truly something else was behind the scenes.

* * *

"Next match, Hyuuga Neji vs...Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate called out.

"Kurenai, do you have a charm or something. That's the third time in a row your team as been called." Kakashi joke. Kurenai said nothing, she knew he was trying to take her mind off the last match and the information she just learned. Instead something else enter her mind as she heard Gai speaking with Neji.

"Neji, don't let your hatred for the main house get involved. Promise me." Gai spoke. He did not speak in his usual tone. But in a serious tone. Which meant he wasn't going to take anything lightly.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll cancel this match and give it to Hinata." Gai replied in the same tone.

Neji closed his eyes.

"Alright, I'll keep my emotions in check."

Neji walk down ignoring Gai's look on his face.

Hinata stood there looking extremely nervous.

"Hinata-sama, before we begin. I have some advice for you. Give up." Neji replied in a calm manner. Hinata look shock. "You're nothing but a spoiled child from the main house and has no skills what so ever to belong here. I offer you this chance to walk away and don't get hurt. After a spoil child will always be, a spoil child."

Neji smirk to see Hinata panicking. She didn't want to give up but she wanted to prove to him she was no spoil child and she was different. How could she do that? How could she stand up to her father if she couldn't stand up to Neji. The clan would disown her if she couldn't stand up to a branch member. Naruto however, saw the mind game Neji was playing. He decided to add his own two cents in this fight.

"Only a coward would say such words. A coward who is afraid of fighting and facing an opponent who can do those things. A coward would only say it's impossible to change things because they say so." Naruto replied. Hinata look at him in shock. "Hinata, why don't you prove him wrong. Why don't you fight?" Naruto asked.

_'Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought before looking down at herself. She immediately started to remember her father, her sister. Her family and everything she knows. How much she hated it and wanted to change.

"Neji, get ready, and let us fight."

_'What's going on? She was close to breaking down a moment ago. Did those words really encourage her enough to fight?'_ Neji thought with a annoying idea that he would fight.

"This must be hard for cousins having to fight each other." Ino said.

"No. Hinata-chan is a member of the main house, while Neji is a member of the Branch house. These two houses have had alot of trouble in the past. So there is going to be alot of intense fighting between the two." Lee replied back.

"You mean, hatred?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Something about a Hyuuga Clan Secret. I do not know. However, it pretty much has destroyed the clan from within separating both the main and branch house."

Naruto didn't say anything, for once he didn't tell Sakura to shut up or give off any killing intent to let her know she was ticking him off. He just remain motionless and quiet, as if a statue was in his place.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked. Kakashi watch carefully, observing the blond. Something was wrong.

"Yes." Naruto replied calmly. This reply sounded much different then any of his other replies. It sounded as if he was more focus on the match instead.

"Interesting isn't it." Kakashi asked, hoping the blond would express his feelings. Naruto however said nothing, he just remain how he was. Kakashi sigh.

Neji and Hinata kept palming each other. Finally Hinata manage to give him a slight tap with her Jyuuken. Neji got piss that she manage to hit him. He jump back and got ready again. This time, he would come at her with more power. Hinata however, started to get confident and believed she could win.

She rush forward meeting Neji head on. They both struck. Neji with both palms, Hinata with one. Hinata gasps as she spat out blood as she felt her heart nearly give up.

"Your chakra points, are no more in your right hand, Hinata-sama." Neji replied rolling up her sleeve so she could see. Neji calmly relax as Hinata's eyes open in fear.

"Your eye, it can?"

"Yes. You're finish Hinata-sama." Neji replied calmly.

Hinata however didn't want to get up. She shoved Neji's hand aside and attack again. Only for Neji to counter and pick her apart. She finally collapse and was unable to continue.

"Hinata-sama, you should understand by now. Your attacks didn't even affect me from the start. Like I said, you cannot change." Neji replied, he turn around to speak to Naruto only to see Naruto was walking away.

"Naruto? Where are you going?"

"To train."

"Surely you want to see the rest of the exams?" Sakura asked. Kakashi also look at the blond.

"Nope, I rather train. Tell me about it later ok Sakura." Naruto replied as he walk out the arena.

_'Hinata, Neji. You have no idea, what your about to unleash. Thanks to you two, my training will finally be complete. I thank you.'_ Naruto thought with a passion as he disappeared from the tower.

* * *

A/N Uzumaki Naruto more dangerous then he appears?! The Sandaime Hokage, was force to have ANBU watch his every movement. However, Naruto's secret remains a secret. Is super hearing and smell his true secret or is it something else? The Chuunin Exams is going to be three chapters long before the invasion. WOW! Next Chapter Naruto's Fate

Sabaku no Gaara – Gaara of the Desert

Kirigakure no jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique

Juujin Bunshin no jutsu – Beast-Human Clone Technique

Jyuuken - Gentle Fist


	5. Naruto's Fate

The Namikaze Daredevil

**The Namikaze Daredevil**

A/N Naruto's fight with Neji will happen in this. However, the Chuunin Exams are going to be three long chapters; they are named: Naruto's Fate – Naruto's Power – and Naruto's Secret. This is before the invasion. Also, a shocking event between Hoshigaki Kisame and Uzumaki Naruto. A secret even Naruto wasn't aware of. I'm not going to say no more. But keep reading because this secret is going to blow you minds.

Get ready part 1/3 of the Chuunin Exams.

**Chapter 5: Naruto's Fate**

Naruto walk towards his apartment when he felt a pressence behind him.

"What is it? Kakashi?" Naruto replied.

Kakashi froze at the name. Naruto didn't call him sensei. The only time Naruto just called him by his name meant he wanted to be alone.

"Naruto, I know I haven't been much of a sensei for you, so I'm going to train you after the Chuunin Exams are over. Sorry Naruto, but I promise Sasuke I would help him train for the finals. But don't worry, I found someone who will overlook your training." Kakashi replied hoping to get an expression from the blond.

"No thanks, I'm going to go train on my own. I don't need any help Kakashi-sensei. Thank you though." Naruto just walk away. He didn't look back and disappeared into the crowd.

Ebisu walk forward and stood next to Kakashi.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because he has to learn. He is still young. I believe he can do the things he can do. Anyways, try to get him to train. It would be good for him. However, could you try to prester him to let you train him."

Kakashi walk away.

'_Naruto, you are a...better sensei then I am. I'm a failure in so many ways despite being called a genius. I've always failed time and time again. You knew what's it like to teach others because of your fate. Naruto, please forgive me.' _Kakashi thought as he pulled out his book.

Naruto walk over to wear a waterfall was flowing beautifully. Naruto however took no interest in that. He immediatly began to train. He reach in his pocket and pulled out a scroll. A sword pop out of the smoke. This sword was flat and about half the size of Naruto. (Naruto is still small. So this sword is common to be nearly half his size. He is still the same height he was in the manga and anime before Shippuden.) Naruto release his chakra and jump in the air and swung his sword.

Ebisu who was watching jaw drop in shock. Naruto knew chakra manipilation. This was something even high level jonin's had trouble with. Before he could move, Naruto swung his sword and a wave was shot out. Naruto cried "Kaze Kirite"

The whole area erupted with explosions. Ebisu flew back unconicous. Shock to see such power.

"I don't like people watching me." Naruto replied calmly. Naruto paused and notice he also destroyed the womans' hotsprings bath house. It was only then, the woman notice someone was standing there peeking through the little hole.

They screamed and covered themselves up and ran for their lives.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked walking up to the old man. He rested his sword on his soulders.

The old man look shock to see all the beautiful babes run away. He was about to give the young boy a piece of his mind when he notice two things. One, was the boy was blind. Two was the sword on his soulder.

'_Impossible, that sword is...Kikan. Where did this gaki get it from? Surely not from his mother. Nor his father...so where...?'_

"Old man you ok?"

"Old man, old man. I have a name you know." The pervert shouted.

"Really, you just seem like a plain old pervert to me." Naruto replied calmly. He grip his sword tightly. It was most likely this man recognize his sword which he thought was impossible. However, what worried Naruto was the amount of chakra he had. It was nearly as massive as the Sandaime Hokage.

"I'm not a pervert...I'm a Super-Pervert!" He cried getting into a little stance.

Naruto walk away, clearly not interested.

"I hate perverts." Naruto replied calmly.

"What you doing?" The old man asked.

"Training." Naruto replied calmly.

"What's your name?"

"None of your business." Naruto replied. The old man was walking beside him and wouldn't leave him alone.

Finally Naruto stop and pointed his sword as his throat.

"Leave me alone."

"Look gaki, your interesting. How about I teach you a few things?"

"No thanks. I'm merely preparing myself to fight against the Hyuuga in the Chuunin exams final." Naruto replied calmly.

"Oh, you're in the finals of the Chuunin Exams. Also you're opponent is a Hyuuga. Not good for you is it?"

"To be honest, I don't know if the Hyuuga is my opponent. I'm just training to prepare for him."

"So who is your opponent?"

"I don't know. Who are you and why won't you leave me alone?"

"Look gaki, before asking someone elses name you should tell them yours first."

Naruto look like he was going to exploded. After taking a few breathes be breathe out "Uzumaki Naruto."

'_I was right, Kushina's and Minato's kid. It seems Sarutobi-sensei was correct. He can no longer see, however, he seems to relay on chakra around him to move and fight.'_

"I'm Jiraiya also known as the legendary..."

"Toad Sannin." Naruto finish. Now Naruto's interest was peaking. He didn't expect to meet two Sannin in less then five days. Would he meet the third?

"Oh so you heard of me. I must be popular."

"Actually, I heard of you from Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's face fell.

"You know Orochimaru?"

"Not really, met him in the forest. He bit the back of the neck on my teammate. Gave him some sort of seal. He talk about you in a bit. Said I reminded him of you. In a negative light." Naruto replied.

A/N – Remember, the events of the Forest of Death hasn't been written down. I will reveal it in about four or five chapters from now.

"So Orochimaru is here."

"Take it you two are not on good terms."

"Nope, not really. Anyways, how about I help you with your training."

"Sure." Naruto replied, this time he was more polite. After all, how many times to you get offered to be train by a Sannin themselves?

"Ok, do you know what a summoning contract is?"

"Yes. I have two." Naruto replied and removed his arm guards to show Jiraiya two summonning tatoo's.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows when he saw the wolf contract. However, he truly panic when he notice the other contract. The Phoenix.

'_Not only does he have one but he has two?! I'm amazed the wolf boss actually allowed someone to summon him again. What worries me is the Phoenix. Not once has anyone ever manage to please the Phoenix. If he manage to do that, then...how powerful is this gaki?'_

"Well, that's rare, however, how would you like three?"

"The Toad contract."

"Correct." Jiraiya formed seals and summoned a frog. The frog was bigger than Jiraiya, Naruto seem felt a little tense when the frog open its mouth and spat out a summoning contract.

"Sign it with your blood. The seals are..."

Naruto fell to death ears. He look at the name besides his empty slot.

'_Namikaze Minato. So the Fourth was train by Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. I get the feeling he will become a better sensei then the Kakashi. After all, Kakashi has help me with my new jutsu without realizing so.'_

Naruto sign the contract and bit his thumb as he formed the seals he saw Jiraiya do earlier. He place his hand on the ground. Before Jiraiya could react, he now saw the toe of the toad boss Gamabunta.

"**Jiraiya, where the hell are you, you pervert?"** Gamabunta roared.

"Down there." Naruto replied who was standing on the bosses head.

"**Who are you."**

"Uzumaki Naruto."

'_Did he say...Uzumaki? I thought they were wipe out. This kid, is he...Minato's child?'_

"**Don't lie to me kid. You need a hundred years before you can summon me." **

Naruto said nothing. True, he had to go through the same ordeal with his wolf and phoenix contract. So Naruto jump off Gamabunta's head and bit both thumbs and rub them on his seals. He then clap his hands and form some seals.

"Nijuu Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto cried.

For a moment Gamabunta and Jiraiya leap off towards his death. However, when he formed his seals and shouted those words they froze in shock.

'_Did he say...a double summoning jutsu? Is that even possible?'_ Jiraiya thought. He was too shock to move when a wolfs paw nearly step on him.

"**Naruto, why did you summon us?" **The wolf spoke.

"Shikon-san, Kouki-san, merely to meet my new summoner." Naruto spoke in a calm and respectful voice.

"**Most likely to prove you were worther of the toad summoning contract." **Shikon responded.

"Yes that too."

"**Gamabunta-kun, take this boy. He is truly gifted and a genius. The two of us know, we work with him for awhile through our children and they have said nothing but good things about this boy." **Kouki responded in her beautiful soft voice.

"**Don't get me wrong, I was going to allow him to be my subordinate. After all, I was deeply impress he could summon me the first time. Not even the Fourth could do that." **

Jiraiya was speechless. Never did he suspect Naruto to be able to summon three bosses in three minutes and jump down not even looking wind. The bosses all disappeared leaving Jiraiya and Naruto alone.

'_Minato...did you create a prodigy?'_

Jiraiya knew he was in for one crazy month.

**One Month Later**

The Fedual Lords were being carried by their guards and being protected by their shinobi. Alone sitting on a pole sat a shinobi with long blond hair. (Dress alot like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho and simular to Sasuke in the Chuunin Exams. So a blend in the two) Naruto stood up watching the fedual lords with little interest. When the fireworks started, he disappeared from his position.

Naruto appeared in the stadium before any of the other participants. Standing before him was a Jounin with with a metal tookpick.

Naruto didn't have to wait long, everyone showed up besides Sasuke and another person who turn out to be a sound genin.

"I'm Genma, yoru protocter for the finals. Like the preliminaries exams there are no rules. Now, everyone, take a look at this." Genma replied pulling out a sheet.

Naruto look at it and notice he was first against Hyuuga Neji.

'_Perfect.'_

"The line up was a bit different due to the fact the sound genin was found dead. So take a good look at your opponent."

"Ok, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji is to remain here while everyone else goes up to the waiting room."

'_This guy isn't the type to quit even if I tell him its useless. However, I'm not going to waste my time with him. I'll end this in one blow.'_

* * *

'_It's useless. A blind boy against Neji is an embaressment itself. He stands no chance, against Neji's offense and defense.'_ Tenten thought with pity for Naruto.

* * *

"Watch closely Hanabi. Neji is gifted in the Hyuuga clan is very rare. His talent is even greater then your sister."

"Greater, then nee-chan?" The young girl asked her father.

"Perhaps even greater than you."

The little girl eyes open wide. It wasn't every day you heard your father say those words.

* * *

"I bet the Hyuuga is going to win. They say he is a prodigy in the Hyuuga Clan." The grass daiymo replied.

"I too bet on the Hyuuga." The Waterfall Daiymo replied.

Everyone was talking about betting on the Hyuuga. The water daiymo look at the boys name. Next to him was a ninja who look like she was twelve. He look at his stas and saw they were incrediable low. If this boy was this low, he shouldn't have pass the first exam. If he was who he thought he was, then he was hiding his true strength. He knew a Uzumaki escape the bloody crusade twenty years ago, marking only survivor. If he was that Uzumaki's child...then he should have this match in the bag. After Konoha wouldn't have thought of a last name for an opharn like Uzumaki unless...

"Fifty million ryuu...on the Uzumaki boy." The water daiymo replied.

"Daiymo-sama...that's all of our countries money." The little girl cried in shock.

Every Daiymo and ninja leader look at him.

"Very well Water Daiymo-dono I'll take you on that bet. I enjoy laughing in your face when you lose." Soon every daiymo and ninja leader took on the water daiymo's challenge. After all, a blind boy who resides on luck can't beat a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, right?

"Keiko, watch closely. This boy's abilities might even be greater than you."

"What do you mean? I'm perhaps the strongest in the mist."

"True, however, this boy is different. If my hunch is right, the Hyuuga boy has no chance of winning."

'_Just remembering that report brought me chills.'_

**Fifty years ago Flashback**

The Mist and Leaf have been at war for three years. The Water Daiymo and the Fire Daiymo brought their countries to war because of some port control problems. Now, they had their ninja fighting to the death.

The Mizukage was talking to the new Water Daiymo, with the water Daiymo was his son.

The Nindaime Mizukage look up after hearing a knock.

"Come in."

Two ninja's wearing whirlpool ninja bands, walk in.

"Thank you for coming Uzumaki-sama's."

Both the water daiymo and Mizukage bowed before the two ninja's.

The two Uzumaki's bowed back.

"You said you needed us for a possible A or S class mission."

"Yes, there have been reports of the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan are moving as one force on the easteren borders of their country. Mostly likely they are going to invade Kiri." The Nindaime Mizukage replied.

"Never before has Kiri been invaded. I would like to keep it that way. Many of our own clans cannot stop the Hyuuga and Uchiha if they are indeed moving as one force." The water daiymo replied.

"Invading as one force uh..." The female Uzumaki replied and put her hand on her chin like she was thinking.

"I doubt they are invading to destroy us." The male replied.

"What do you mean?" The water daiymo asked.

"If what you say is true, then this isn't an invasion force, this is a recon unit. One of their biggest." The female replied, removing her hand from her chin.

"I fail to see how that is possible. Please explain Uzumaki-sama's."

"If this was an invasion force, then they wouldn't just send Hyuuga, but also other ninja's. Most likely this new 'Sannin' group of theirs would be leading the attack. Also with other ninja's and the one known as the 'Professor'." The woman replied.

"Also, what also suggest this is a recon unit instead of an invasion force is the type of shinobi's they are using. The Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan. My bet is simple, they are going to be working in pairs and split up once they get here. The Hyuuga are going to serve as scouters and lookouts, while the Uchiha's will be spying on our style and find any weakness as well as observe the landscape." The male stated in a calm voice.

"In other words, they are preparing for an invasion." The woman said.

"I didn't think of that." The Nindaime Mizukage replied sweating at the thought of the leaf's success of this mission.

"What they say makes sense. I can see now. Hyuuga's and Uchiha's as a recon unit. This way they can most likely complete all the information they need less than one month." The water daiymo panic at the thought.

"So our mission is to prevent them from entering Kiri?"

"Correct."

"Then we should started." The two of them disappeared.

**10 days later**

"Mizukage-sama." The a Chuunin shouted. The Mizukage was talking to his ninja heads and didn't like to be interupted.

"Do you have something to say about interupting this meeting?"

"The Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan has suffered heavy losses. They have retreated back to Konoha. The two Uzumaki-sama's did it! They force them back."

"Do they need treatment?"

"No sir. They came back unharm. They are a bit tired though."

The Water Daiymo look shock. He suspected they would have been heavily injured. When the Whirlpool Daiymo offered him his help in the war he strongly suggest to use the Uzumaki's as the front lines general or on tough missions. The water daiymo laugh at his face saying his seven swordsmen were good enough. The water daiymo heard they were good, but he believed his swordsmen were better. Then the whirlpool daiymo offered him a deal. If he won, Kiri would split everything with them fifty/fifty. If they lost, Kiri would gain full rights in Whirlpool.

They passed.

**End flashback**

"Keiko, your abilities with water are second to none. However, this boy is to be feared. Do not underestimate him. He comes from a line of family that served as guardians for mist and all of the water countries."

Keiko look at the water daiymo. She didn't like that sound of what she heard. If the water daiymo was right, then Kiri would become much more weathier. However, if they lost...they would be in debt that they might not come out of.

* * *

"First match between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto begin." Genma shouted.

"No sooner had he said those words Neji rush forward and struck Naruto in the heart.

"Game over." Neji replied with confidence.

"Hey, Neji. Is that all you got?" Naruto asked. Neji jump back in shock. Naruto didn't seem affected by the struck.

"You seem shock. Let me explain, when two chakra's bump heads, its only natural the weaker one will crumple before the strong one. Looks like I was wrong about you. If Jyuuken is all you know, then you should give up. You can't beat me with Jyuuken."

'_What did he say?'_

Neji however didn't move and started to get frustrated. Neji rush forward again. This time, Naruto reach for his sword that was on his lower back. (The sword is a flat katana, simular to Sasuke's and Naruto's wears it like Sui Fong from Bleach)

"Kaze Kirite" Naruto replied. He swung his sword and Neji felt himself getting push back into the stadium near the wall. The ANBU standing there look shock.

Among the people who were shock were the Daiymos for such power in a short time. Many glared at the Water Daiymo as if questioning what did he know about this boy. Even the Fire Daiymo look at the Water Daiymo. This event was unexpected.

Among the shock people where Temari, Baki and half of suna ninja's. They just heard of a wind technique never heard of. Not only that it clearly was powerful. The technique destroyed and split the stadium in half. Thankfully, no one was hurt. (the blast destroyed one of the stairs and the roof)

"What was...that?"

"Kaze Kirite, a wind jutsu used for short to long range. It's an A-rank attack. However, I lowered the power so I wouldn't kill you or anyone else. I surprise though to see your still able to stand. However, the fight is over. You can't continue."

"How in the hell did you block my attack? Are you seeking vengance for what happen to Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata? You think I did this because of that girl? I didn't care if you had kill her. I just wanted her to fight. While, I'll admit she did do a great job helping me without knowing she was doing so. She and you have served your purprose. As well as the Hyuuga clan. I thank you."

Every Hyuuga in the staduim look shock at Naruto's words. Even serveral shinobi look shock.

"What in the hell do you mean?" Neji demanded.

Naruto walk calmly towards Neji.

"Very well, I shall tell you. I'm sick and tired of hiding who I am. So I'll tell you."

Everyone was now listening very closely.

"When I was four, I lost my sight from an explosion with toxin waste. Every medic shinobi stated, I would never see again. My eyes were beyond repair. That was the last time I ever been to Konoha's hospital. Then, something happen that seemed to have bless me in my favor, Kumo's attempt kidnapping on Hyuuga Hinata. However, I know this was a failed mission for Kumo, and that your father died in Hyuuga Hiashi's place. However, I asked the Sandaime Hokage what was so great about Hyuuga clan and why would they try twice just to get a Hyuuga. He told me what he knew, in very little information as possible. But he told me enough about the Byakugan. The 'all seeing eye' of Konoha elites. At that moment, I knew, the Byakugan were my new eyes. My ability to see the light again was here in the village all along. However, I also knew I would never get a hold of them unless I either ask the Sandaime Hokage and Hyuuga clan, which would have been a direct no. Or was to kill a Hyuuga and take the eyes for myself. But this too would be impossible since I already was hated by the village. The villagers would have cried out for my blood. Most likely it would have happen. So I trained myself instead, creating the light for myself. Then when I was eight, fate seem to have felt pity on me and gave me something to help my training. When I was eight years old, I join the academy, and I was a classmate with Hyuuga Hinata. I started to watch her closely, hoping to learn about the Byakugan. However, she never used her Byakugan in class. So I was wondering if I would ever learn the Byakugan secrets. Finally, in the preliminaries my luck struck. You and Hinata were schedule to fight. What I didn't like was the fact you badmouth Hinata. I was angry not because of your words, but because I might not have learn the secrets of the Byakugan. So I gave words of encouragement. I challenge your words with my own. Hinata took my words to heart. While I had to watch you attempt to criple her, I was studying both of your eyes and your fighting style. Neji, all this time I've been blind, is not a hundred percent true. It's true even now, I'm blind, but at the same time. I can see. For years ever since the attemptive kidnapping on Hyuuga Hinata I created a new eye for myself. It's not a doujutsu, but its even greater then the Byakugan and Sharingan. I can see you Neji. Just like the how the Byakugan sees, only better."

"You're lying. There is no way your eyes are better than mine." Neji shouted.

"Neji, for years I've sent chakra to my eyes, from everything I heard. I gave a hint to Iruka shortly before I became a genin, but he seemed to have believed me. The reason why Hatake Kakashi was my Jounin instrucator was not to train me, but to keep an eye on me. Ever since I was six years old, ANBU have been keeping me under surveillance. However, I was careful and made sure I didn't give any slips about my abilities to the Sandaime Hokage. I was to keep my secrets secret until I felt ready to reveal them. Also, I see how well your Byakugan works. My eyes however, can see your chakra signature."

"This is not your fate! Your fate is to be pathic and hopeless." Neji shouted. Angry that Naruto had manage to create such a powerful eye compare to the Byakugan. Many people were impress he knew so much and did something that turn a disadvatage into his advatage. Naruto said nothing and showed no emotion.

"My fate. Neji, do you want to know why I'm revealing this now? Why after so many years of keeping all this secret and I'm just now revealing this?"

Neji said nothing. He too was curious. So was everyone else.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki Neji. A sacrifice human. When I was five years old, the Konoha Council made a degree. A death sentance for me. When I turn fifteen years old, they will preform the sealing ritual removing it from me and killing me. You see Neji, there is truly two ways to kill me. One, is to make my heart stop completely. The other, is to preform the unsealing ritual on me."

The Sandaime Hokage, along with half the council were sweating bullets. _'How in the hell did he found out about that?'_

"What are you talking about? What the hell is a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto look a little taken back.

"I see, well the Sandaime Hokage as done a very good job hiding this information from the younger generation. I thought several people might have found out, including you. However, it looks like he did a very good job hiding the truth. By the looks on the Suna ninja's though, they know what I am. If they think back nearly thirteen years ago, they know what 'it' is."

Indeed, when the word Jinchuuriki was said from Naruto's lips the Suna ninja's all jump away from him. Many brought out kunai's but their bodies shook and their eyes spoke of one word. Fear.

"Like Sabuku no Gaara, I too share the same fate. He too is like me. I know because I can see his chakra. His signature told me he is very like me but has little control. To answer your question Neji, Jinchuuriki are called 'sacrifice humans' for a reason. We are human prisons. Holding back a dread creature that mankind fears. For Gaara, it would be the Ichibi the One-Tail demon of the Sand. For me however, I have sealed inside of me, ...The Kyuubi no Yoko!"

Fear spread like crazy. For those who didn't know look shock and frighten. Luckily it didn't cause a riot. Everyone was listening to Naruto. Many showed fear when they look at him. Others however felt pity and sadness.

Nearly everyone was brought back when Naruto wanted to join the festival and the mothers all pulled their children away and the mob started to beat the crap out of Naruto.

"Then you are a demon. You just said so yourself. You deserve to die. No wonder why you never had parents." Neji shouted.

For the first time since she has known him, Naruto face finally showed an expression. Anger.

"What in the hell do you know about me huh?" Naruto shouted. Everyone could hear the anger and the will power from holding back. They suspected Naruto would have killed the Hyuuga but he was trying to hold it back.

"What do you know about me, huh? You have a family, people who care about you Neji. You have two younger cousins who care for you. What do you know about me, when I've been alone from the start huh?" Naruto shouted. Everyone could hear him. There was so much emotions in his voice. Naruto grab Neji by the collar who was too shock by Naruto's outburt. Naruto pin him to the wall. "What do you know, what do you know what's it like to lose everything? I don't have a mother nor father. I don't even know if my mother held me in her arms. What do you know about me, huh? You never had everything just taken from you so harshly. How would you feel...HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR OWN FATHER! SEALED THE KYUUBI NO YOKO INSIDE OF YOU, HUH?!"

At the last sentance were shouted out, everyone minds drew to the Fourth Hokage against the Kyuubi no Yoko. Now things were starting to make sense. The Fourth did ask the villagers and shinobi's not to treat him but Naruto as the hero who stop the Kyuubo no Yoko. Many now realize they were wrong and never respected the Yondaime Hokage.

"You're...you're lying." Neji finally shouted breaking the silence around the stadium.

"I'm lying am I. Then I'll tell you my true name. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Naruto replied. Naruto let Neji go.

"You have a chance to change your fate Neji. I do not. This is the fate for all Jinchuuriki's, I will die and the line of the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's will die with me when I turn fifteen."

Naruto walk away. Towards the waiting room. Genma finally snap out of his little shock and replied "Winner Uzumaki Nar...Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto was about to enter the waiting room when he stop. He seemed tense. Then he drew out two kunai's. Behind him. They struck the wall.

"You two can come on out. I can see you."

Two figures appeared. Both wearing black cloaks with red clouds, along with two bamboo hats. One was short and stood calmly. The other was taller and had a sword wrapped in bandages. He seem a little twitching and wanted to grab his sword.

"A sharingan user and a shark face. Who are you two?" Naruto asked gripping his sword.

"Oh, guess this hats didn't serve that much against your eyes." The taller one spoke. It sounded full of exciment. Both removed their hats and look at him. At the sight of Itachi many shinobi's took their stances in defense. Something that seemed to assume Itachi's partner.

"Itachi-san, you seem popular in this village."

"Itachi? You're Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's nii-san?"

"Oh, so you know of him. Tell me, has he gotten strong?"

"Nope, just a sore cry baby in my opinion."

"I see, that's too bad, I was hoping he had become strong."

"What the hell are you talking about dope? Sasuke-kun is the best." Sakura shouted.

Many shinobi's glared at her for the amont of disrespect she showed the Yondaime's son. Before anyone could say anything to her a kunai pierce her right shoulder.

"Sakura, that kunai has posion, also, I'm sick and tired of hearing your loud voice all the time."

"Naruto-kun, or should I say, Naruto-sama, please come with us. Someone has a huge interest in meeting you." Itachi replied calmly.

"No thank you. I'm fine here." Naruto replied turning around and walking away from the pair. He shealth his sword.

"Uzumaki-sama, we were told to get you peacefully, however, should you refuse to come with us we will force." The shark face spoke. He unwrapped his sword revealing hides as blades.

"Kisame, you are taking this seriously. True he has skills, but that's nothing. He is most likely at high chuunin level." Itachi stated calmly.

"You're the one taking him to lightly." Kisame stated.

Naruto suddenly notice Kisame's forehead protector.

'_A former Kiri-nin?! This is...Hoshigaki Kisame. The Monster of the Mist. No matter, I have no interest in him.'_

"Uzumaki-sama, aren't you going to fight us?" Kisame shouted towards Naruto.

"No. I have no interest or need to fight you two."

"Really, hmmm, yep, you are an Uzumaki alright. I remember during the Bloody Crusade I manage to kill three Uzumaki's. This of course was when I was in the Mist and a part of the Seven Swordsment of the Mist." Kisame shouted. He hope Naruto would turn around and attack but nothing happen. Naruto just walking.

"Of course, this was impressive for a member of the seven swordsmen. Such a feat has never happen before. Of course, there was only four Uzumaki's left. Sadly, only one escape from me. Just hearing her scream as my Samahada shaved her nearly to death brought joys to me ears. She should have been my fourth one."

"Not interested." Naruto shouted.

"Even if I told you her name was...Uzumaki Kushina!" Kisame shouted back. Naruto stop dead in his tracks. His hands on the door but he did not move. Then before anyone could see Naruto's sword came crashing down on Samahada's.

"You tried to kill my mother?!" Naruto shouted.

Itachi however stood a little shock.

'_Just a moment, I thought I lost him.'_

Kisame smirk however, inside he was worried. He recognize the sword.

_The gaki has Kikan! How did he get a hold of that?'_

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy shaving you to death! Plus A reward for 90 millian ryu for your head Uzumaki-sama!" Kisame shouted.

Naruto said nothing but let his chakra rise.

* * *

A/N - Akatsuki is on the move. The shocking secret of Naruto is finally revealed. However, Hoshigaki Kisame is clearly is a force not to take lightly. Naruto is force to fight to avenge his mother's honor. Next time Naruto's Power the fight between Naruto and Akatsuki. Things are getting so pump.

Kaze Kirite – Wind Cutter: A blade of the wind that launches from the sword. Cost very little chakra however is very destructive. A-Rank

Kikan – Mirror – A sword who can help a person's mimic element chakra. Works for all five elements. Depending on the chakra type, the sword will be make the user more powerful.

Wind – Excellent Offensive for Short and Mid-Range.

Lighting – Excellent Long range.

Water – Excellent Mid-Long Range

Earth – Excellent Defensive

Fire – Quick Long Range Destruction

Nijuu Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Double Summoning Technique

Shikon – Fang

Kouki – Brightness

Kyuubi no Yoko – Nine Tail demon Fox


	6. Naruto's Power

**The Namikaze Daredevil**

A/N Naruto is getting ready to square off against Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Also, don't just the Sandaime Hokage so soon. Next chapter will reveal the Sandaime Hokage's reason and decision in some flashbacks. For now, lets read the story.

Get ready part 2/3 of the Chuunin Exams.

**Chapter 6: Naruto's Power**

Naruto jump back and shouted "Kaze Kirite!"

Kisame brought his samahada up and destroyed the wind that was coming towards him.

"Nani!" Naruto shouted.

"My samahada not only shaves, but devours chakra." Kisame shouted.

"Kaze Kirite." Naruto cried attacking again.

"That's pointless. It's just a waste of chakra." Kisame shouted bringing his Samahada to deflect the attack. When he look at Naruto again he was shock to see Naruto's sword inches from his face.

Kisame dodge the blade but look shock when he felt a cut on his face.

"As expected Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto jump to the rail and leap into the air. Kisame followed him.

"Kaze Kirite." Naruto roared swinging his sword at Kisame.

Kisame brought his sword and deflected falling to the earth.

Naruto landed on the top of the wall and glared at Kisame.

"Kisame, you're taking too long. I'm going to end this." Itachi shouted.

"Really, your the one taking me to lightly." Naruto replied disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" Itachi stated his eyes open in shock.

"Like I said, you're taking me to lightly." Naruto replied.

"Kaze Bakuha"

Itachi couldn't stop it, before he could stop it, a powerful wind hit him with full force launching him to the stadium wall.

"Kaze Kirite." Naruto shouted.

Kisame saw the danger and immediately rush to jump in front of it. However, another Naruto pop out of the ground with a sword in hand. Kisame block it.

"Itachi!"

Itachi took a direct hit. He was unable to block the attack.

"Itachi!"

When the smoke cleared there stood Uchiha Itachi, however, his cloak was nearly gone and he was panting heaviliy as blood came out of his body.

"So you survived a direct hit from my Kaze Kirite. Even when I used it at full power. However, you shouldn't have survived, because Kaze Kirite has a second ability." Naruto replied calmly smirking.

Itachi's eyes open wide when he felt something sting him. He kneeled over and starting coughing.

"Kaze Kirite can shut down all chakra in a certain area it touches. That's why its called the wind cutter. Because it cuts through chakra and shuts it down." Naruto replied.

Both Naruto's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Both of them were Kage Bunshins. Then where is he?" Kisame shouted.

"Behind you. Kaze Kirite." Naruto shouted. Kisame turn around unable to fully protect himself from the attack.

Kisame jump back trying to stop the bleeding from his leg. He was frustrated. The brat was even better then he orginally thought. Never before has this happen to him.

"_**What's taking so long?"**_

"The brat is even better than we expected." Kisame replied.

"_**You're telling me you can't get a low ranking genin?"**_

"True. His skills are even greater then an ANBU Captain."

"_**Capture him now."**_

"Permission to use lethal force." Kisame replied.

"_**Denied."**_

"If we use lethal force we will live ourselves vulnerable to the ANBU here. We must be fast and strong enough to out run them once we have the boy." Itachi replied.

"You're not under standing the situation. Itachi, he's a Uzumaki. We have no choice but to use lethal force. I thought the two of us would be good enough. We must use lethal force." Kisame shouted.

"_**What does being a Uzumaki have anything to do with? You seemed very excited to challenge Uzumaki Naruto. You asked you and Itachi be the ones to bring him to headquarters. Now you're saying he is dangerous because he is an Uzumaki? Uzumaki is just a name. Kisame, you saying he should be feared because of that?"**_

"Who are you two talking to?" Naruto spoke.

Itachi and Kisame look a little taken back.

"What are you talking about? We are merely speaking with each other." Itachi stated calmly.

"It's take you nearly a minute to respond back. Also, you may have every else fool with that little code talking, however you can't fool me. Don't forget, I can see chakra. And someone elses chakra is here even though they are not here. I asked again, who are you talking to?"

Itachi and Kisame said nothing but remain silent.

"You have no equipment on you yet you are talking to someone. Who is it?"

Again silence met Naruto's demands.

"Could it be...the leader of your organization, Akatsuki?"

Immediately, Itachi and Kisame face showed shock and surprise.

"_**Permission to use lethal force granted. Capture him at all cost. Find the source."**_ Pein orders.

"I don't know how you heard about us, however, no more mister nice guy. You are coming with us no matter what." Itachi stated. Jump back as Kisame's chakra rose.

"Samahada Junsuitai" Kisame shouted. Immediately, samahada's hides grew and soon spikes stood on the sword.

Kisame pointed his sword at Naruto and roared. "Kasuihou" hundreds of spikes were fired at a rapid speed towards Naruto.

Naruto spun his sword and shouted "Kaze Keishu."

All the spikes that were shot out of Samahada only to be destroyed just inches from Naruto.

Naruto look behind him to see Itachi coming at him with a kunai in his hands. Naruto duck and jump to the side.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu" Kisame shouted.

"Kaze Kirite" Naruto roared destroying the water missile with his attack.

Naruto jump back and formed some seals.

"Sanjuu Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto roared.

"What did he say?" Kisame said with his eyes open in shock.

Three large summoning appeared from the smoke. A wolf, a toad and a phoenix stood there while Naruto stood on the toads head.

Kisame threw his sword in the air and clap his hands together. He took a deep breath and drew bak.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha"

Large water spat out of Kisame's mouth and Kisase caught his sword with ease He stood on top of the water. When the water calm down Kisame form seals once again.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

'_As I thought, he summons sharks.'_

A massive great white shark appeared out of the water.

"**Kisame, why have you summon me?"**

"Simple, that brat summon three bosses at once."

"**Do not lie Kisame. There is no such jutsu."**

"I did not believe it either, however the brat did it. Also, this might interest you, he's the last Uzumaki."

"**You lie. There are no more Uzumaki's left. The Sandaime Mizukage had them hunted down. Are you just saying this to get me to fight. Remember Kisame, you killed three Uzumaki's."**

"You're forgetting the fourth Uzumaki I encounter. She escape the crusade and made refuge here in Konoha. She had a son. This boy is her son."

"**Uzumaki Kushina uh. That's right, I did hear she did escape the crusade, after the beating you gave her. The rest of the Uzumaki's quickly were killed as well, I heard they burn down everything they own too before Kiri's army defeated. Such a shame it nearly cost them their entire force just to kill six people."**

When Kisame's jutsu hit, the three summoning took leave. Shikon jump onto the roof while Gamabunta jump on the water and Kouki took to the air.

"**Shark meat uh, never had any." **Shikon replied in a tough voice.

"**Oh, mutt, keep you mouth shut and learn your place." **The Shark roared.

Gamabunta merely took a puff and let out a smoke from his pipe. The smoke went into the eyes of the shark and he gasp out the smoke.

"**Hey, frog legs, are you asking to become a part of my stomach."**

"Nope, merely enjoying my time as the dead shark meat is present to my children." Gamabunta spoke calmly. He grip his dagger which appeared more like a sword to many shinobi's.

Genma jump to the rail and watch with interest. He look at the Hokage and saw he did not give the signal to attack.

'_Hokage-sama, how long will you let this go on?'_

Itachi also notice the Sandaime Hokage did not order his ninja's to attack and defend the Yondaime's son. He was wondering what was going on with the Sandaime Hokage, he did know a mystery surronded the boy. Was the Sandaime Hokage hoping today would reveal the mystery?

"Let's do this?" Kisame shouted.

"**No need to tell me, I already know."**

The great white shark disappeared into the waters and quickly Naruto forms seals as Gamabunta seem to get bigger. Then without warning, Naruto blew out fire from his mouth as Gamabunta release oil.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan" Naruto roared. The whole area was soon erupted with hot fire.

"Anyone like roasted shark?" Naruto called out. At that moment, the great white came out sceaming as the boiled took started aftecting on his skin.

"Damn brat, Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu." Kisame roared.

Gamabunta form a tiger seal and cried. "Suiton: Tepodama"

The water gun bullet crush Kisame's water shark missile and sent him flying. Naruto jump in the air and look like he was dancing as he spun around in mid-air.

Kisame quickly landed, as he did, he look up to see the brat was not standing on the toad. He look in the air where Naruto was spinning around slowly. What scared him was Naruto's stance.

"That's..."

"Getsuei Dansu: Shinku Batsu" Naruto cried swinging his sword at Kisame.

Kisame felt the whole area get hit by that attack.

'_This is Kiri's...! Impossible! Even though it is a C-Rank Kenjutsu, only members of the seven swordsment know this technique besides the Mizukage. So how in the hell did he know that?'_

Kisame deflected the blast, and jump to met Naruto head on in a kenjutsu and taijutsu.

"Kai" Naruto shouted as the restraints around his body (the same things that Sasuke wore during the chuunin exams. For Naruto, I'm calling them Restraints) drop and Naruto's speed increase. Soon Naruto became a blur.

To many shionbi's they could barely keep up with Naruto and Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi stood on the rail watching the battle with interest. Naruto was truly amazing. To think that boy was hiding so much potienal and power from the Sandaime Hokage and the ANBU was a feat like no other.

"Tou-san, what's going on? I can't keep up." Hanabi asked. Her Byakugan activative.

"They've entered combat in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Amazing, by the looks of Naruto-sama's taijutsu form, it's very close to our own. He also has the advatage and is forcing Kisame back." Hiashi replied watching the battle. However, he could barely see what was going on. He didn't think it was possible for such a small boy to wield such power.

Many Jounin's among the crowd and the ANBU were having a hard time enough keeping up with the two. Many of them would reply what was going on. Even Kurenai and Asuma couldn't keep up. Their eyes showed shock and surprise to see Naruto going one on one with a S-Class Criminal. One who was equally on pair with the Yondaime Mizukage.

Kisame jump back panting.

"Where the fuck did you learn Kenjutsu? Not from this village, I know that for a fact. You know, Moon Dance, Crescent Flower, Hidden Dance, and White Sun. These are kenjutsu's styles known only in my old village. Who taught you?"

"Guess there is no point in hiding it. During my mission to wave I track down and confronted Momochi Zabuza, also known as the 'Demon of the Mist'. I found him in Gato's hidden mashion. He then told me about my heritage and told me he owed a debt to my mother and started to train me as repayment. However, he could not finish my training. I learn much, but not enough. To complete my training, he gave me scrolls and this sword; Kikan. A sword he stole from the Mizukage Vault. The greatest treasure amongst the Mizukage's. I believe this was wield by the Shodaime Mizukage. I soon started train in every jutsu, every style he knew, along with the copy of the Kiri's Forbidden Scroll. So to answer your question, my first sensei, Momochi Zabuza." Naruto replied as he drew Kikan and charge head on with Kisame.

'_That forbidden scroll of our village has mostly advance kenjutsu and water jutsu. Plus healing jutsu's that can rival Tsunade's or go even greater than hers. This brat, has a copy?! I must...'_

Kisame was too close to Naruto as Naruto shouted "Kaze Kadou" Kisame felt himself getting rip apart as a strange vortex appeared in front of Naruto and was moving at high speed.

'_What is this jutsu? I feel...This jutsu...he's going too...Impossible, no Uzumaki was this gifted at such a young age!'_

Kisame swung his Samahada in despration and the sword hit Naruto in the head. What shock everyone was Naruto disappearing in a puff of smoke. Everyone was confuse because they didn't see Naruto make a kage bunshin.

"Kaze Kirite!" A voice rang out. From underneath Kisame then saw the attack coming. He jump out of the vortex just in time only for another jutsu to hit him in the back.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"

Kisame was blasted into the wall and the water soon started to die down. To everyone's shock, Kisame's shark summoning was tied down to the floor with chains. Naruto sitting on his head.

"**This brat merely used his summonings as a distraction. I never thought that was possible for a brat to be so gifted so young. No Uzumaki has ever accomlise such a feat. Not even your mother, the Prodigy of the Uzumaki clan, was at your level at your age. When we meet again, I am going to bite your head off."** The shark replied disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto's summonings however, remain, watching the figtht with interest.

Kisame got up and stood near Itachi. Kisame, grin angrily as Naruto walk towards him.

'_This brat...he figure me out so quickly. Not even his mother could do that. I have no choice, I must use that jutsu.'_

Kisame set down his Samahada and form seals at a rapid pace. Unforcently Itachi notice the seals Kisame was forming.

"Stop Kisame. Our orders are to take him alive. That jutsu will..."

Itachi never finish as Kisame form a ram seal and cried.

"Suiton: Suiatsu Batkuhatsu"

Water started to from behind Kisame and move at a fast past.

'_What is this jutsu?'_

"I can see you've never seen or heard of this jutsu before Uzumaki-sama. That's because this jutsu is my own creation. My own design. The jutsu that put your mother on a very thin line of life and death and the jutsu that killed the three Uzumaki's. Moving faster then 400 mph in a sec it will destroyed anything in it's path. Say goodbye." Kisame shouted. The jutsu fired with massive wind pulling everything in its path. The wall quickly got destroyed, however the jutsu continue, taking the trees and the earth as well. Finally no one could see it any more but they could hear it continuing.

Before anyone could say anything, Kisame let out a scream and clutch his right shoulder which was dripping with blood.

"I cannot believe you made me use that jutsu. I was saving that for later." Naruto replied looking at Kisame, who fell to his knees.

Itachi's eye's were open wide in shock. Shacking he couldn't believe what he saw.

'_Just as Kisame's jutsu hit him, I thought he disappeared. He made no seals or hand seals. What happen?'_

Hiashi was just as confuse as Itachi. He notice Naruto was in two places at once the moment Kisame's jutsu nearly touch him.

'_What technique did he use? Was it a jutsu at all?'_

The Sandaime Hokage along with several other shinobi's were just as curious.

"How...how did you evade that jutsu? It's the third fastest jutsu out there."

"You might as well put it as the fourth fastest. This jutsu I used, is even greater then my father's Hirashin no Jutsu."

"Nani?!" Kisame shouted his eyes open wide in fear.

Many shinobi's also look shock.

"Shortly after I learn about my father I learn of his Hirashin no Jutsu. I also heard of the stories about how he used a jutsu that allowed him to kill a hundred ninja's in a second. I also wanted to learn this technique. However, I knew I would never get it in time. So I turn to another method. I watch ANBU and many Jounin's use shunshin. I study the technique behind this jutsu and soon discovered how to preform it. The person who was the most helpful was Hatake Kakashi who would always use shunshin to appear and leave team 7. I just complete it this month. I call it shunpo. That's why I like to be called...Konpaku." Naruto replied calmly.

"Why you little..." Kisame growled as he swung his sword at Naruto.

"That's useless." Naruto replied behind Kisame. Kisame was holding his wrist which had been servilly cut by Naruto.

Kisame kneeled down holding his wrist that was bleeding very badly.

"As if time itself has stop, I can move anywhere, lightly without sound, and attack anyone I want to." Naruto replied as he reappeared next to Kisame as Kisame's stomach was cut wide open.

Everyone was shock to see such a technique. Many who have seen the Fourth's technique knew this was even greater.

'_That means many of my techniques won't work on him. All this time, he was merely toying with Kisame. How powerful is this boy? What does Kisame know that I do not?'_

Naruto pierce his Kikan into Kisame's shoulder after he brought up his hands to block the blow to his chest.

"That's wasn't so smark, Hoshigaki Kisame. Let me explain, the killing blow could have given you less pain, now, you are going to feel your body get destroyed from the inside. Kikan has a very unique abilitie for people who have wind element chakra. Currently, as long as my hand remains the blade is releasing small blades of its own. These blades are not visible, even to the Byakugan and Sharingan. There are millian's of blades each ten times smaller then red blood cells. However, that's not what makes them deadly. True, it doesn't attack the flesh. They attack...; the cells. Destroying them completely. That's why I don't use S-Class wind jutsu's. Because the sword will become a double-edge for me. Also, the level of this attack...is cellular." Naruto replied calmly. Kisame's eye's open wide when he heard that. True to Naruto's words, he started to feel it. His shoulder when completely numb, now he was starting to feel it in his arm.

"Don't bother Itachi. You can take those kunai's and shirukens away. I can see your every movement." Naruto spoke out without looking at Itachi. Itachi remain to have an expressionless face however, drop the weapons non the less.

"Itachi, do you know why, Hoshigaki Kisame was boosting about killing three Uzumaki's and why he was so afraid that if he didn't use his full stregnth he would lose." Naruto spoke calmly. Everyone was looking at him. Uzumaki was a clan of some sort? If so, did they come from the mist? This thoughts rang through everyone's head.

Itachi said nothing but Naruto took his silence for a yes.

"We Uzumaki's are born with an I.Q. over two hundred, marking us as genius. Infact, the person who created the seven swordsmen of the mist was an Uzumaki swordsmen. However, in the Mist and any country around Mist they all know about the Uzumaki's and fear they legacy. Unlike the seven swordsmen, they never sought out to increase their legacy and just keep it minimum as possible. In fact, the name 'Uzumaki' is more respected and feared in mist then the seven swordsmen. They get more respect then the Mizukage and Kiri's Daiymo. The Uzumaki's lived in the country of Whirlpool. They were also known as the guardians of the sea. Then a little over twenty years ago, the Sandaime Mizukage wish to have the Uzumaki blood for his future children. He wanted to marry an Uzumaki and claim the Uzumaki clan for his own. The Uzumaki clan however, was very strict with marriage with people on the outside of the clan. They refuse the Sandaime Mizukage. This of course made the Mizukage angry that someone would dare say no to him. He then declared they were traitors in helping the enemies. He order his entire army to hunt them down and destroy them. In his mind, if he cannot have the blood of the Uzumaki, then they shouldn't be allowed to exist. The Uzumaki clan however, was very small. A few months before hand, the eldest Uzumaki pass on leaving only seven members left. It was a number game. The seven swordsmen of the mist were leading over fifty thousand men against only seven people. To many people here, it seem this would end quickly. However, it took nearly three years for Kiri's army to come up on top. They killed six Uzumaki's while the youngest was urge to escape the the bloody crusade. The person who escape was my mother, the youngest one. Uzumaki Kushina. However, Kiri's victory cost the Sandaime Mizukage dearly. Only a couple hundred shinobi's remain. It took nearly three thousand men just to kill the first Uzumaki. If you haven't guess why we are feared Itachi then I shall tell, it not because of our brains or our abilities to adapt in situations. It our chakra powers." Naruto replied calmly.

Everyone who took this infomation look completely shock. Many have heard of the bloody crusade but didn't know what it meant. The Water Daiymo had a tear come from his eye.

"The Sandaime Hokage, is proclaim the strongest and wisest of the Hokage's. Called the 'Professor' becaue of that. However, for me, because of my mother's blood that run's in me, I have the ability to become even twice as smarter and perhaps three times stronger then he was in his blood." Itachi's eyes open wide in shock. As did many other people.

"We Uzumaki's are feared, because our chakra levels went beyond Kage's level. In fact, we can even take on Bijuu and come on top. Some called our chakra 'God-like' just because there doesn't seem to be a limit. I will continue to grow and continue to become powerful, never reaching any prime. My prime if I live at full age, will be when I die."

Nearly everyone back away unable to believe what they heard.

"That's one reason why marriage was so strict for Uzumaki's. Also, its why they didn't spread their name. Because the best time to kill an Uzumaki is when they are young with barely any chakra. If people knew their name, people would target their children. Many disappeared for a few years until their children are strong enough to look after themselves. Not everyone everyone can marry a Uzumaki. The child born with Uzumaki blood must be able to handle the intense chakra. If they can't handle it, then they will die at birth. The Sandaime Mizukage's blood cannot blend with the Uzumaki's because his children would have died at birth if he did married a Uzumaki. Now you know I'm the last of the Uzumaki's. And why the line will die with me."

Itachi couldn't help but be simple amaze by this. He knew Kisame got into the seven swordsmen because he manage to kill three Uzumaki's. At age sixteen he did something no one in the mist could do. However, Kisame never told him what it was. It must have been something huge to be promoted to Jounin from Genin, then immedialy join the Seven Swordsmen. Now he couldn't believe what he heard. If Kisame killed three people at Kage level or higher then how would this be if Naruto surprise his family members?

"Hoshigaki Kisame, truth be told, I had no interest in fighting you, now after learning you put my mother near death, I will kill you to regain her honor."

Naruto then called forth the wind and a sword appeared in his hands.

"Kisame, today, you will die." Naruto cried. Naruto was about to swing when he stop.

"That was impressive Itachi, however, Genjutsu is useless on me. Such a waste of chakra."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't realize? Very well I shall tell you, for all genjutsu to work, you most control the opponents chakra. However, for genjutsu to take effect, the opponent must see it. Since I am blind and see in a chakra sense, genjutsu has no effect on me."

"That doesn't explain how genjutsu doesn't work on you."

"It's simple Itachi, ninety five percent of all genjutsu takes affect when the eye sees's it. If you cast a genjutsu in a area when ninja's are approaching it won't take effect until they see it. If they don't see it, then they are not affective by it. In other words, the eye must see it for the genjutsu to take effect. However, since I'm blind and can't see but use chakra to see, genjutsu is useless."

"I never knew that." Kurenai replied. Many nodded in agreement.

'_That means Tsukiyomi is useless. I'll just be wasting chakra on him. That means, I have no choice. Even though I have yet to enter combat I know he has a huge advatage over me. I have no choice. Not only that, if the leaf capture me, I know Ibiki will be able to extract information from me and they will learn everything they need to about Akatsuki.'_

"Tsukiyomi: Amaterasu" Itachi cried.

Naruto felt chakra around, before he could do anything he got hit was flying towards the wall in black flames covering his body.

Everyone realize at once Itachi just killed Naruto. It took a few moments for everyone to finally understand, Naruto was died.

Itachi was panting. He was force to use a jutsu that nearly cost him his entire chakra.

* * *

"**You're an interesting child." **A woman's soft voice replied around Naruto. For the first time, in eight years, Naruto could see.

"Where am I?"

"**A border line between life and death." **The voice answered.

Naruto chuckled. "So I died, never thought I would die so fast. What was the technique Itachi used on me?"

"**He used his Mangekyou Sharingan greastest ninjutsu attack; Amaterasu. It's instant and very few are able to dodge it. That fact is, if you could see like you could now, you would know it would have come. Because you could not, you were a split second late in countering and escaping the jutsu."**

"Who are you?"

There was no response, instead a young beautiful woman appeared with long raven hair wearing a white robe.

"**I am the goddess of the sun and light; Amaterasu."**

Naruto's eyes open wide which amused the goddess.

"**I do not appear before humans much Uzumaki Naruto. Normally Shinigami does. However, because you were hit by a small taste of my power, I am able to talk to you before Shinigami comes for you. Because of this, I'm offering you a chance. A chance to return to the world."**

"Amaterasu-sama, what's the catch?"

"**There is no catch. You will be needed back in the world of living. I am not like Shinigami-san. Do you want to return and complete your master plan?"**

"So you know about my plan. I guess I shouldn't be surprise seeing how your a goddess. I much as I would love to move on, I accept."

Amaterasu smiled and Naruto felt himself getting pulled.

In a vortex Naruto went, Naruto felt himself spinning and moving faster.

"**Very few humans catch the eyes of the gods Uzumaki Naruto. Because of this reason, my power, shall become your power. When you return the power of the flames and sun shall be absorb by you by the black flames around you. You will need this power to help you. Good luck, child of destiny."** Amaterasu voice replied before fading.

Naruto then felt his body was burning and soon was was getting absorb in his body.

Kisame pulled the sword out of his shoulder and look at Naruto.

"I cannot believe the idiot got hit by that jutsu. I half expect him to disappear and attack you Itachi-san. To take a direct hit from you Amaterasu is sad. So the last Uzumaki is dead."

"Kisame, we have to pulled out, before the leaf ANBU get on our tail."

Itachi and Kisame were about to leave when they both froze. Chakra was leaking out and it was massive.

They both turn around to see Naruto getting up. The black flames dance around him like he was controlling it. The then wrap around his body and Naruto breath it in.

"That's...that's impossible. How in the hell...did the brat just consume your attack Itachi?" Kisame shouted.

Naruto then lift his forhead protector and open his eyes. Pale whiteness glared at the two criminals.

Kisame took his Samahada and took a defensive position.

"Kisame, that's enough. The mission is a failed. Fighting anymore will lead to our deaths, and might I add, it will be a meaningless death. We are withdrawing before we get ninja's that will annoying to us. Let's go."

"Very well. This is far from over Uzumaki-sama. I will claim you head and kill you."

"You, kill me? That's funny." Naruto replies calmly.

Itachi and Kisame faded for a bit before disappearing.

Naruto said nothing but walk towards the waiting room. The ninja's from the other villages back away from him, clearly scared now they knew he was more powerful then almost anyone there.

"Return to me, Kikan." Naruto replied as his sword shot straight towards his hands. Naruto stealth his sword and took five steps when he stop. Before anyone could do or say anything, Naruto open his mouth as blood spat out. He lean on the wall and started to walk towards the waiting room. What scared everyone was the amont of blood Naruto was losing and leaving on the wall.

Before anyone could say or do anything, a hooded figure appeared punching Naruto in the gut.

Naruto fell down with the figure looking down upon him.

* * *

A/N - A family secret finally let out, the shocking and dangerous history of the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto, now remains as the last Uzumaki alive. Only this time, he has the powers of the goddess Amatersu. Even with the goddesses power, Naruto is bleeding at a fast rate. And a mysterious figure has appeared before him. Is the figure friend or foe?

Kaze Kirite – Wind Cutter

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Kaze Bakuha – Wind Blast

Samahada Junsuitai – Sharks' Skin True Form

Kasuihou – Spike Cannon

Kaze Keishu – Wind Guard

Suiton: Suikodan on Jutsu – Water Element: Water Shark Missile

Sanjuu Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Triple Summoning Techinque

Suiton: Bakusui Shouha – Water Element: Explosive Water Shockwave

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Katon: Gamayu Endan – Fire Element: Fire Blowing Techinque

Suiton: Teppodama – Water Element: Gun Bullet

Getsuei Dansu: Shinku Batsu – Moon Dance: Crimson Attack

Kenjutsu – Sword Technique

Kikan – Mirror

Kaze Kadou – Wind Vortex

Suiton: Suiatsu Bakuhatsu – Water Element: Water Pressure Explosion

Hirashin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique

Shunshin – Body Flicker

Shunpo – Flash Steps

Konpaku – Ghost

Tsukiyomi – Underworld Moon

Amaterasu – Goddess of the Sun/Light

Mangekyou Sharingan – Kaliscope Copy Wheel

Shinigami – God of Death


	7. Naruto's Secret

**The Namikaze Daredevil**

A/N Naruto weak and unable to defend himself is at a mysterious person who has appeared before him. The only question is, is the person a friend or foe?

Also, many of you seem to have forgot, I promise to reveal almost everything in these three chapters. I'm also going to clear something else. Many of you misread the sentence about Naruto's power. I said his chakra will not reach a prime and he will continue to improve far beyond human standards. I did not say his abilities were the same. There is a difference. Naruto will stop at one point with his speed and limits, but his chakra will not. I just want to make that clear. Naruto does have 'god-like' chakra but he is not a god or views himself as one. But in the story, no one knows that and is thinking like the rest of you did. Also, remember what the goddess Amaterasu told Naruto, if he wanted to forefill his 'Master' plan. That means I'm leaving something else out and it won't be revealed in this chapter. I don't know when, but it will be revealed after the death of Orochimaru. (yes,Orochimaru does die in here, but not saying how).

Get ready part 3/3 of the Chuunin Exams.

**Chapter 7: Naruto's Secret**

"Geez, I didn't expect you to be so strong. Not even the Fourth was as strong as you when he was your age. Then again, the Fourth was train and guided by Jiraya of the legendary Sannin." The figure spoke. Naruto immediately knew it was a woman. Someone around Kakashi's age.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded. He could barely feel any of his body. He tried to move his arm but it would not budge.

"My name is not improtant. However, perhaps you would like to try and sit up."

Naruto said nothing but glared.

"I see, your power is beyond your comrades of your age but at the same time, your body is in bad shape.'

Naruto look a bit angry before realizing something.

"A medical ninja."

"Smart boy. Yes, I'm a medical ninja. Or was."

"You slip past the ANBU and Jounin's. That must mean your a former ninja here. Seeing how you must have knowledge on their defense."

"Smart boy. I see what you mean by being a genius. You figure things out quickly..." The figure jump back as Shikan pierce through the roof and took a bite at the figure.

"**Stay away from him." **The wolf leader growled.

"Really, I mean no harm." The figure replied calmly. She had jump back the moment she saw Shikan attack.

"**I don't believe you. If you are indeed a former ninja of this village then I will not allow you to approach him." **

"Relax Shikan-san. Besides I haven't seen Naruto in nearly thirteen years. Of course he doesn't remember me seeing how he was just a baby."

"You know me?"

"Yep. Delievered you into this word I did, your mother said I was one of the greatest medical ninja's she ever knew. She was my sensei for a bit too. Your father 

however was my sensei. Train with him since I was ten. A shinobi who was called the genius of shinobi's. You are no doubt going to be better then him."

"I wish, who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"I guess I really haven't introduce myself have I? The name is, Rin."

Naruto glared at her but another shouted "Sempai!"

An ANBU member jump forward and hug Rin.

"You're back. You've come back."

"And you are..."

"Sempai, its me. Yugao Uzuki." The ANBU replied taking off her mask.

"Yugao-chan. You've grown. An ANBU Captain now are you. I knew one day you'll become a fine." Rin replied smiling.

"You've come back." Kurenai walk up with Asuma behind her.

"You're still the most beautfulest woman in Konoha Rin." Asuma replied causing Kurenai to wack him.

"Can I leave?" Naruto asked as he didn't like the attention that was around him.

"No. You're body is a complete mess. Now, remain still and let me heal you." Rin bark.

"No thanks, I will be fine in five minutes. I don't normally go all out because I'll end up in this condition."

"I can see that. Damnit, your insides are nearly destroyed. You body has taken a huge amount of damage. Don't you go the hospital anymore?" Rin asked.

"I haven't been to the hospital since I was four. That was when I lost my eyesight. Though when I went before that time a nurse fed me something that caused my stomach to eat itself and I ended up pucking for hours."

'_Posion!'_

"You've never been help in the hospital?"

"No. I think of a hosptial as a prison chamber for me." Naruto quickly replied. He was feeling better. His blood had stop flowing from the woman's medical jutsu's.

At that moment the ceiling collapse and everyone jump away including Rin who just manage to escape.

Shikon fangs miss everyone but he stood there growling at everyone.

"**Don't you dare approach him woman. I know your kind. You will seek to kill him the moment you get your chance. I will not allow this to happen." **He bark in a deep voice. His voice commanded in a harsh tone made everyone think twice about approaching Naruto.

"I have no intentions in harming him. I have not seen Naruto since he was a baby. Also, I've notice that the villagers have not respected Yondaime-sensei wish and I'm not so narrowed minded. I will heal him. He cannot stay in his condition, if he continues his ninja career like this he will die."

"Yondaime-sensei? What are you talking about?"

"Awe, of course you don't know. Like Hatake Kakashi, I too was train by the Fourth Hokage as apart of his genin team."

"You're a student of the Fourth?"

"Yep. He always praised me for my medical jutsu's on pair with Tsunade-sama's. I can fix your body and make it a hundred percent. Besides, I just came back from a little recon mission I was on."

"Recon mission?"

"Well, I was following those two guys your were fighting. I was deeply impress you can go one on one with them. You're better..."

"It was luck." Naruto replied calmly making Rin stop taking and looking at him.

"Shikon, let her heal me." Naruto replied calmly.

Shikon jump back but stood there keeping a close eye on Naruto.

Rin approach and started to heal him.

"What do you mean it was luck?"

"My mother was once consider a prodigy of the Uzumaki's. This meant their wouln't be another prodigy in the Uzumaki's for nearly another half a century. Some would even call me a prodigy. Because I still train like crazy to prefect my jutsu's. They underestimate me. Itachi knew me as a poor blind boy. As I let him and everyone else believe to be. However, Hoshigaki Kisame knew me from my families legacy in the mist. Something I did not expect. If I did not have my final jutsu ready, I would have been defeated or captured."

"About that jutsu, can you explain it to me. I've seen your father's Hirashin no Jutsu, but yours is far better."

"I read about my father's hirashin no jutsu and wanted a jutsu that can teleport me anywhere. However, I had very little information. All I know is, he did something with the Shunshin no jutsu. Realizing I could not learn it as much as I wanted to. I develop this on my own. I combine Ninjutsu Shunshin no jutsu, Genjutsu's Gisou no Jutsu and Taijutsu's Hachimon. Along with some sealing abilities. It's true name is Rehokousha."

'_This is, ingenious! Not even the Fourth could accomplise such a feat.'_

"You seem to know about Akatsuki. What can you tell me?"

"It started five months before Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Your father seem unlike himself. He was very worried and terrified. Never, in my life have I seen him like that. I question him alot, however he would not tell me. Even your mother seem worried about him. He knew something, then the night of the Kyuubi's attack I was on partol. I found something that I could not report. I found an elite ANBU squad, dead. However, they were killed not by the Kyuubi, by someone who was there. Someone had killed them. Before I could announce my discovered I felt terrible chakra and I look up to see the Kyuubi no Yoko attacking. Knowing that I stood no chance I ran toward your fathers personal office. I took his private journal and look at it. He seemed aware of Akatsuki and was worried about the mastermind behind the orgization. He felt Akatsuki was behind the cause of the Third Ninja War. Later that night, I learn he sacrifice himself and sealed the Nine-Tails into his own son. Two days later, I left Konoha in search for Akatsuki. However, they were well hidden and I found little information. I did learn Uchiha Itachi along with Sasori the red scorpion of the sands was apart of Akatsuki. But what I felt uneasy was the person who was there that night. Many people would say it was an act of judgement from the gods, but I believe it differently. I believe the Kyuubi no Yoko was summon."

"Who would be able to summon the nine-tails? That creature has been alive before the birth of men." Naruto asked calmly.

"I know, it seems impossible. However, there was one who could summon the nine-tails. He was very proud of being able to summon the nine-tails so much that he grew angry when the Shodaime Hokage showed he too can control tail beast. One of Konoha's founding fathers, Uchiha Madara."

Naruto got up and moved around a bit.

"You healed me quite well. Uchiha Madara uh, in case you don't know, Uchiha Madara was defeated by the Shodaime Hokage at the Valley of the End."

"That's true. However, Madara's power of the tailbeast was the opposite of the Shodaime Hokage. If Madara was indeed behind the attack on Konoha 12 years ago, then Akatsuki is a greater threat then we realize."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that information will help." Naruto replied.

"What do you..."

Before Rin could finish her sentence, Naruto attack Rin punching her in the gut.

"Did you really think, that I would stay here in Konoha?" Naruto asked calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I was six, I've been planning my escape. How lucky it could be today. Keiko!" Naruto shouted. Immedialy a young girl Naruto's age appeared before him; abonding the seat. She stood next to him holding a twin katana's.

"Do it."

"Kai!" She screamed.

The VIP box exploeded with white dust.

"We'll use the invasion to cover our tracks. By the time its done; if Konoha's falls or not we'll be long gone. Kumiko." Naruto shouted.

Another girl, this time a long brunate also at Naruto's age from Suna stood by his side.

"Hey, Kumiko?! What are you doing?!" Baki yelled.

"Did you honest think I was truly devoted to Suna? Naruto has been planning this for years. When Suna allied themselves Sound to invade Konoha, I immediately told him. He came up with a plan to safely have the three of us escape. What you should be worried about now, is fighting Konoha ninja's since our alliances are now storming the gates." Kumiko replied coldly.

'_This is not good. Akimoto Kumiko is our best Genjutsu users. She is the only one who Gaara can't kill. She is also a excellent medical shinobi. We just lost a huge advatage in this invasion. Why whould she...Did she, did she really train with the Uzumaki to become stronger?If so, how long?'_ Baki growled at the terrible thought.

"Kumiko cover our tracks, I'm not going to use my Reihokousha."

True to their words, fighting could be heard and massive explosions in the distance also felt.

"Bye, bye." Kumiko replied forming seals. Naruto, Keiko and Kumiko all disappeared. Orochimaru was angry that the invasion begun earlier then he plan. That brat out smarted him. No matter, he would kill the Sandaime Hokage now while he still had his chance. The summon's all disappeared leaving a huge gust of smoke around the arena.

Rin eyes open in shock, realizing the true reasons behind Naruto's summonings. He was planning this way before the Chuunin Exams even started. The summonings were indeed a distraction. Mostly to cover their escapes in the cloud were no one could see.

**4 Hours Later**

The Sandaime Hokage, was died. He regretted not telling the council Naruto's hiertage. He also regretted not fighting more for the Fourth's son. He should have been much stronger. But he died knowing he was part of the reason why Naruto left Konoha.

Many people were killed. Suna and Sound was force to fall back as Konoha regroup and push them out of the city. Soon however, the word spread like wild-fire. The demon brat was the son of the Fourth Hokage but he escape after he revealed nearly everything about himself. However, he knew of the invasion and used it to escape along with a Mist and Suna ninja. What made ninja's worried was this unknown jutsu of his, a jutsu that allowed time itself to stop so he can move anywhere he pleases. Which meant he could be anywhere now. Many have even wondered how long has he been out of Konoha and planning to escape.

The council couldn't make the decision, they were to blame for Naruto's deflection. But one thing was for certain, they needed a Godaime Hokage, and fast. Suna was also in trouble after Kumiko left them a note claiming Orochimaru killed the Yondaime Kazekage. Sure enough, they found his body along with his guards.

**Five Days Later**

**Earth Country**

Naruto along with two of his comrades wore black cloaks as they walk into a rusty inn.

"Outsiders are not welcome here." The bartender grunted rudly.

"We are merely seeking information." Naruto replied calmly. He kept his face in the shadows but he didn't saw nothing else.

"Oh, what do you think this is...a freelance hotel." The bartender growled. He nodded towards a couple of Iwa Chuunin's.

They stood up grinning like crazy.

"I would stop." Naruto replied calmly. The Chuunin's stop. "Before I decide to kill you."

"Kid, you don't scare us. We are the Fame Brothers of Iwa, you cannot harm us." One of them bark.

"Then tell me where...Konjou?" Naruto responded quickly.

"Why do you care? The Godaime Tsuchikage imprison him. But it doesn't matter for you anyway."

"Really, I must admit I'm impress the Godaime Tsuchikage imprison someone like Konjou. Where is he?"

"Hold on gaki? Why do you care about Konjou? Do you even know how dangerous he is? Not even the Yondaime Tsuchikage, the strongest Tsuchikage in histroy. Why would a brat like you want with him? Do you have a death wish?" The chuunin asked.

"No, merely wish to see him again." Naruto replied.

"You teme...who do you think you are...?!" The other chuunin shouted only to fall to the ground. Everyone back away when they notice a long brunate girl stand over him with her sword dripping in blood.

"Keiko, why did you kill him?"

"Simple, he was just trash." She replied calmly putting her katana on her shoulder.

"Wait, you three are...!" The other chuunin replied backing away.

Kumiko place a hand on the chuunin's hand and walk past him. She only took three steps before she stop. The chuunin tried to attack her but his body would not move. His eyes showed feared and anger. Naruto merely look at him with those pale white eyes just mocking him.

"You too, you know we need the information." Naruto replied calmly. The bartender along with everyone else back away seeing some crazy people easily took out the chuunins.

"Tell us where Konjou is." Kumiko asked in a sweet deadly voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked nervously.

"You mean you haven't notice yet. I just turn you into a human bomb. You got three minutes, five tops left to live." She replied calmly.

"Kumiko-chan, you're going to far. Even if he does give us something, we know he'll straight up lie and that's when Keiko-chan will behead him." N aruto replied calmly.

The chuunin eyes open wide in fear. He didn't like the sound of that.

"All I know is...he was capture by ANBU with a new paralyzing tag and they drag him towards Yuki Prison. I swear."

"Let's go. Naruto replied placaing a tag on the door.

Kumiko and Keiko both walk out without a care in the world.

"Wait, what about releasing me?" The Chuunin shouted in fear.

"I never said I would. Katsu!" Kumiko replied forming a one hand seal.

The whole inn explode. Showering with wood and other strange items. A small mushroom could be seen as the three shinobi's walk onwards.

**Yuki Prison**

A Iwa guard flew and crash into the wall. The prisoners rush to see three more guards rush forward only to be flying the way they came.

"What is going on?" One guard cried.

"It's the resistence, they're here to set us free!" One prisoner shouted. Sadly, this was not the case as three children walk into the room and walk past them without looking at them.

The pulled a door open from the floor and rip it open.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Konjou's special prison. Are these people truly insane enough to free Konjou?" Another prisoner shouted.

**Underground**

"This is going on forever." Kumiko cried out. She was following Naruto down the stairs that seemed to be a mile.

"Can't you complain about something else?" Keiko snap.

"Like what?"

"How about your hair?"

"How about I blow you up." Kumiko bark.

"Then I'll stick my sword down your throat before you can." Keiko shouted.

"Enough, we are close. Konjou is near by. However, we must move quickly. Iwa ANBU are near by. It won't take them long to realize what's going on." Naruto replied in a calm voice.

"Hai." Both girls replied.

Naruto smiled, it always amused him how they listen to him no matter how much they would argue. True, this was their first time meeting, but Naruto thought of them almost as if siblings then anything else. He smiled.

No one said anything more but walk down the stairs. The enter the ground floor to see two ANBU teams standing guard.

"Who are you?" One of the captains shouted as he step forward.

Naruto said nothing but glared at the bear mask ANBU.

"Can we kill them?" Keiko asked pulling her twin katana's out.

"I guess their is no choice. Just be quick. If we keep Konjou waiting any longer, then we could be in serious trouble." Naruto replied in a calm manner.

"You little shits..." The ANBU captain shouted only to fall down as Naruto was suddenly behind him.

The other ANBU took out their swords but shook seeing their captain suddenly get defeated so fast.

"He moves so fast! I haven't seen such speed since..." A ANBU with a cat mask stuttered.

"Since my father, the Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha, Namikaze Minato." Naruto replied calmly.

"You're that man's son?"

"Yes. I am." Naruto spoke calmly.

"Why you little..."

Two ANBU jump forward only to fall downwards as Keiko walk towards the group wearing a dangerous grin on her face. Kumiko created some seals and disappeared from view.

**Five Minutes later**

Keiko slam her sword into a ANBU's head killing the man as he was trembling from the amount of limbs she cut off.

"I was wondering when you would stop toying with them. Hurry up Keiko, I'm opening it." Naruto called out as he open the large iron doors that had a sign written in blood. (Forbidden)

The door creep open and there was a young boy with silver hair tied in chains and chakra bindings, hanging in the middle of the room.

"Kanjou." Naruto replied calmly.

"The room is trap, Naruto-kun."

Kanjou's voice was harsh and hoarse.

"I didn't expect this prison to change you so much. It's only been a year since I've seen you Kanjou. Don't forget, I can see the traps. Let's get you out of here." Naruto replied unsteathing his sword. Naruto disappeared and reappeared with Kanjou leaning on his shoulder. The whole room collapse behind them.

"I wish I could see like you." Keiko replied with false jealously in her voice.

"Same here." Naruto mock back with a smile.

"So we are all here?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, the final member to our team. Team Youkai."

With a nod, they disappeared as a squad of ANBU appeared before the area. Unable to believe their eyes.

**Two months later**

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke has deflected from Konoha and join Orochimaru." Keiko replied. She wore a heavy black cloak that hid everything about her.

"Did Konoha send a rescue mission?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yes, but they failed because Orochimaru sent them another man. A man of the Kaguya clan."

"This was a little later then I orginally thought. No matter, we too shall disappear for another three years. That's how long we have."

"Also..." Kumiko started.

"Jiriaya-sama is looking for you." Kanjou finish.

"Let him find me. I need him. He can help us more then you think." Naruto replied calmly.

"That's true, he is a Sannin. How do you plan to do that?"

Naruto only smiled. Something that made them question him.

**Next day**

Jiraiya walk into a inn asking for some news.

"Oh, the legendary Jiraiya-sama. Someone told me to leave you this." The inn keeper replied calmly.

He held up a letter. Jiraiya took it and unfolded it.

'_Out of the town. Top of the Hill. One hour.'_

There was no signature but he knew who sent it. This place was, after all the first inn he told Naruto about.

**Hill Top: Hour Later**

Four cloak figures wearing hoods and mask that completely hid their identidenty stood before Jiraiya.

"Hello Ero-Sennin."

"That's Jiraiya you ungrateful brat." Jiraiya yelled a the shortest one their.

"Guess that's true Ero-Sennin." It's not safe for us to show our faces in Fire Country, so we are dress like this. Read this and destroy the letter, meet us there."

The four figures disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin? Smart, he used the shadow clone to speak and disguies his comrades.'_ Jiraiya was deeply impress. He look at the letter and open it. _'Fire Countries old Temple? Oh well, he should have a reason for being there.'_

**Next day: Old Fire Temple**

Jiraiya stop at the entrance of the old temple. He was about to enter when a young girl with long brunette hair appeared before him.

"Hello Jiriaya-sama. Naruto-kun's been waiting for you. Please follow me." The young girl replied calmly.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Akimoto Kumiko, a former Chuunin of the Sunagakure."

'_She is one of the kids who left with Naruto. That means, that Keiko is also with here. I heard she is very powerful and strong. Why is Naruto taking and recruiting two young talented shinobi's.'_

Jiraiya walk in to see Naruto sitting down on a chair with two other people.

"It's been a while Ero-Sennin." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. He didn't know how to respond to the young blond boy.

"What are you up to Naruto?" Jiraiya asked after a few moments of silence.

"I've had this little idea since I first heard of Akatsuki. That was when I was seven years old. Since then, I've been around the shinobi world seeking for people to help me with my plan. These three, Akimoto Kumiko, Hyokai Keiko of the Mist and Kanjou of Iwa, I've found and ask them to join me for my plan. They all agreed. When Kumiko explain to me Suna and Sound forming an alliance, I immediately decided to use the Chuunin Exams to escape. Along with Kumiko and Keiko. Kanjou was somewhere in Iwa, I had a feeling he went underground but honestly didn't expect him to be in prison."

"I have enough reason to kill you Naruto." Jiraiya replied.

"I know, but hear me out. I'll tell you my plan." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya stood there like a fish with no water. His mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe the brillance of the plan.

"You understand don't you ero-sennin, we went rogue because we have to move more around and get information from the underground about Akatsuki and now Orochimaru. Ero-Sennin, train us." Naruto asked with respect in his voice.

"Look brat, taking on a full platoon and challenge people is smart but you need to be fully aware of the dangers." Jiraiya replied.

"We are aware, that's why we are doing this. This has to be done. Akatsuki is dangerous. If they have Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, who knows who elses has join them. Orochimaru was bad enough as well. Sasori the Red Scorpion is a posion specialist in my village. Even my medical jutsu's aren't good enough to counter his posions." Kumiko replied.

"All of us are good, been train by several jounin's or by watching highly train ANBU, however, we need a proper teacher. We can become stronger and better. Jiraiya you must train us. No one else is better. Right now its not just Orochimaru and Akatsuki, but Uchiha Sasuke too." Keiko replied.

"We fear Uchiha Sasuke might become even stronger then Orochimaru. This thought is scary because of the dark obessions he has with revenge. Sasuke is not going to be a pure child anymore. He will become something that many will fear. A monster. If he changes himself and is willing to go so far, then who knows what he would do to the world." Kanjou nodded in agreement.

"What worries me is the Kyuubi no Yoko's warning." Naruto replied. He folded his hands together and lean on them. " '_Uchiha Sasuke, has potiental I haven't seen in a Uchiha since Uchiha Madara. His chakra and his eyes hold more power and evil then my own. He will become a sinister monster if he continues down his path.' _What worries me is also the Goddes Amatersu-sama's warning. She stated I was needed in the world. Calling me 'Child of Destiny.'" Naruto replied calmly. Jiraiya eye's nearly pop out of his sockets.

'_Naruto...is the...Child of Destiny? Of course, two children shall be born. One will wield the ultimate weapon. The other shall have a guardian protected yet unprotected by its protector. I take it the Kyuubi no Yoko is Naruto's guardian, not by will but by fear. If Rin's information is right, then the Kyuubi no Yoko was indeed summon at Konoha's gates.'_

"Fine, what shall I tell the leaf?" Jiraiya sigh in defeat. He was however fully aware of the Old Wise Toad Sage told him. He would the teachers to both the Child of Destiny and the Destine Child. However, what worried him was the Child of Destinies 

enemy. Someone who's eyes could rival Destine Child's power. If he had to guess, Uchiha Sasuke was that child.

"Tell them you couldn't locate us but you heard I'm moving in a team movement away from hidden village's eyes. At the same time, tell them that they have three years to prepare themselves against Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Also Ero-Sennin, get some powerful scrolls on medical jutsu's, genjutsu and some ninjutsu. The Forbidden Scrolls can only help us so much."

"Damn brat. I understand you also made Tsunade go back to Konoha as Hokage, how did you manage?"

"Simple, a bet."

_Flashback_

"Hey, brat, who do you think you are spilling sake on me?" Tsunade yelled at the blond.

"Someone who can beat you senselessly without lifting a finger, you old hag." Naruto bark back.

"Old HAG!" Tsunade roared. Shizune gasp out seeing Tsunade getting pump up for a fight.

"I called you a old hag, hag." Naruto shot back.

"You and me, step outside now." Tsunade bark.

Outside, Naruto's three comrades were talking in low voices. Shizune glared at them. She could tell they were shinobi's but didn't know where they were from. Not from Konoha. That she knew, but they all seem to come from different villages and seemed to get along great.

"Ok gaki, I'm Tsunade, the Slug Princess Sannin. Name your wager."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Currently a rogue ninja from Konoha. My bet is simple. First one to score ten hits wins. If I lose, I'll pay off our your debts. Giving you a clean slate with everyone. With an added bonus of a hundred million ryuu for you and your student. If I win, you'll do me a request."

Tsunade open her eyes hearing Minato's and Kushina's last names.

'_So this gaki is the Fourth's son. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. A rogue ninja from the Konoha? What happen?'_

"Very well gaki, but after the fight, I expect you to tell me why you left Konoha."

Both got into a stance. Tsunade however remain calm and took no real stance. Naruto was the same. He would use his Reihokousha.

"Shizune call it." Tsunade called.

"Begin." The young girl shriek out.

Naruto immediately disappeared and punch Tsunade in the gut.

"That's one for me." Naruto replied calmly. Tsuande drew back her fist but Naruto had disappeared and punch her in the leg, nearly making her fall.

"That's two."

Tsunade glared at the young man before he vanish again.

Tsunde laid down breathing heavily, she hate to admit it, but he was good. However, he was breathing slightly from the amount of movement his jutsu cost him. Reihokousho was still incomplete. But it was effective none the less. He also won the match.

"What's your favor?" Tsunade asked, accepting defeat. She was deeply impress with this young man.

"Keep watch over Konoha for me, as the Godaime Hokage." Naruto replied calmly.

Tsunade eyes open wide when she heard the request. She never wanted to go back. Yet, he was asking her to go back as the Godaime Hokage.

"No, that's impossible. I never want to go back there again." Tsunade answered.

Naruto was still breathing heavily before he answered.

"I don't know what happen to your little brother or your comrade, but they died for a cause because of the dreams that drove them forward. A week ago, Orochimaru attack Konoha. Most likely he killed the Sandaime Hokage. Knowing my teacher, Ero-Sennin, the Toad Sannin, is going to denie the title Hokage. Tsunade-baa-chan, as a granddaughter and the grand-niece of the First and Second Hokage as well as the student of the Sandaime Hokage you are the best person to fit this role. Konoha is going to enter a stage of darkness. They'll need a strong and capable leader to lead them out of their darkness. Isn't that what a medical ninja does? Heal people the best they can. Truly as a medical ninja, can't you heal the village."

Tsunade said nothing but look down at his words.

"Quit running away and blamming your brother and lover for dying. Do you think insulting their memory will make the pain go away? They had a dream they were willing to die for it. You running away and drinking the amont of sake as you do will only continue to insult them and everything they fought for turn to disgrace and shame. Quit running and become Hokage for their sake." (not the drink) Naruto replies calmly.

Shizune was scared. Normally Tsunade-sama would pound and most likely kill anyone who talk about her uncle and her little brother. But she was looking down with a sad expression.

"Don't worry about your debt Tsunade. I've already paid all of it. Ero-Sennin however, is not going to be happy seeing half his money gone." Naruto replied turning around to leave. The two girls rush forward and place his arms under him. The boy who stood the tallest walk behind them.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade called. Naruto turn around and caught something that Tsunade threw at him.

"One day, return to Konoha." She shouted back.

"I will." Naruto shouted. He look at his hands to see a green jade on a necklace.

'_The Shodaime Hokage necklace.'_

The four young shinobi's disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama, that's..."

"I never thought someone would be so wise and so brave at such a young age. Ok, off towards Tazuna City!" Tsunade cried pumping her fist in the air.

"TSUNADE-SAMA IS HAPPY!" Shizune gasp. Tonton also join Shizune in sharing a shock expression.

"In a week time Shizune, I will return to Konoha as the Godaime Hokage." She replied smiling.

_Flashback ends_

Jiraiya was shock but amazed at the story. Naruto however, did have weaknesses unlike the world thought.

"Naruto, I thought..."

"I was a god? Sorry Ero-Sennin, but only my chakra will continue to rise. I must train and continue to improve. If I didn't, then I would be like a civilian with just large chakra. I will reach a prime one day, but my chakra will not. Only my chakra will continue to grow." Naruto replied with a small smile.

'_Now I see. We all thought he would continue to grow no matter what. However, he will stop getting strong at a certain age. Only his chakra will continue to grow. Now I see why the world is panicing at this information. They didn't take the time to listen to the words well enough. Smart Naruto.'_

"Very well, let's beging your training." Jiraiya replied calmly.

**Unknown cave**

Figures appeared as blurs in a unknown cave. Each of them had black cloaks with red clouds.

"The last time we gathered like this, was when Orochimaru left us seven years ago."

"He has also gotten his hands on the Sharingan. Itachi, is it your little brother?" Zetsu growled.

Itachi made no comment but merely glared.

"Don't worry, yeah. We will eventually kill Orochimaru. Hmm."

"Wait, I got other news to report. Uzumaki Naruto has deflected from Konoha." The strange man with the Rinnegan.

"Everyone turn to look at the leader as he said those words. The strange female with a flower in her hair glared coldly.

"He has also gather some underlings who could be dangerous to us. Kisame, you should know one of theme. Hyokai Keiko."

"Oh, that beauty. She is very talented and powerful. No doubt she will be a threat." Kisame replied.

"How powerful?" A man with silver eyes asked.

"Her abilities are very simular to the Godaime Hokage and the Nindaime Hokage. In fact, her healing abilities are even greaters the the Godaime. There isn't a wound or posion she can't heal or cure. As long as she has water. Killing her will not be easy."

"Why?"

"She was thrown into the Holy Water Lake as a baby. Because of this, she has gain full control over the water element. Since water mostly represents healing, she only needs water to heal wounds."

"Another one is Akimoto Kumiko from Suna. Sasori, what do you know of her?"

"Nothing, I haven't been in suna for seventeen years." The puppet answered.

"She is mostly a genjutsu specialist. However, she is dangerous with genjutsu." Zetsu replied.

"What do you mean?" Pein asked.

"Her genjutsu's are...real."

"Illusions that are real? That's scary." The other side of Zetsu replied. Many nodded in agreemente. Itachi raised an eyebrow. This was like his Tsukiyomi.

"Another of Koujou of Iwa."

"That brat, hmm."

"What is he?"

"Mostly a shape shifter. Someone one who can turn into any animal. Hmm. That's all I know. Yeah." Deidara replied.

"None the less, we will have the nine tails. Along with everything else. We have three years, remember. Complete your missons." Pein orders calmly.

* * *

A/N - Naruto and his team have finally got their last member. However what plan is strong enough to convince Jiraiya to help them in their mission. Uchiha Sasuke as also deflected from Konoha and now lies with Orochimaru. Even Akatsuki seems to be unmoved by Naruto's team. Kumiko's genjutsu, Keiko's healing abilities and Sanjou's shape shifting skills along with Naruto's all seeing eye. What is the fate however, of the Sandaime Hokage?

Hirishin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique

Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Gisou no Jutsu – Camouflage Technqie

Reihokousha – Ghost Walker

Youkai – Phantom


End file.
